Man in the Mirror
by Shaz1
Summary: A murder sparks a major investigation with Callen at the centre of it- can his colleagues keep him safe while he gets to the bottom of it? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Man in the Mirror

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me (as much as I would desperately love to have Callen if only for a few hours….)

I thrive on reviews and genuinely write quicker and update more often if you leave comments so please don't be shy!

This takes place sometime during late season one early season two, so slight spoilers for various episodes!

Man in the Mirror

"Two beers over here" the young man half shouted over the pulsating music of the bar. The place was thriving, popular with tourists and residents alike the Friday night trade was putting a fortune behind the bar. Wordlessly the tender placed the two bottles on the bar in front of the lone male and took the notes handed to him. "Keep the change man" he commented with a grin. Wiggling his hips in time with the music he made his way back across to his date. He handed her the beer with a wink.

"Thanks" she replied, her eyelashes fluttering and her lips pursed.

"No problem, so why did you choose this place?" he asked her, taking in the view of the young woman in front of him. She was way out of his league, but somehow he had managed a date with her, which had led to a second and then tonight the third.

"I like the music, plus its cool" she replied with a nonchalant flick of the hair. He nodded in response, he was new to Los Angeles but so far he was liking it a lot. "Want to dance?" she asked him with a flirtatious smile, without hesitation he got to his feet and held his hand out to her. The two made it to the dance floor, his eyes locked on the beautiful woman in front of him throughout, his heart pounding in his chest as he took in her looks, unable to believe his luck.

She looked at him with part interest, intent on keeping his attention on her, she knew various things about the man in front of her- some of it from him and some she had found out herself. She grinned as she momentarily enjoyed the sense of freedom the music gave her, she was almost regretful to end the evening. She had to play her part- it was for her country. With one last fond gaze at her date she took a step back, making it look like part of her energetic dancing, with barely a flicker her well practiced mask was firmly in place and a crack so loud it was heard over the music rang out, a look of surprise crossing her date's face as suddenly he slumped forward and her scream filled the air.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Seriously G you need to take better care of yourself" Sam told his partner with a concerned smile as the two partners walked into the headquarters.

"I already told you, I don't need a mother" Callen replied with a long suffering sigh.

"Not while you have me" the big man responded, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and handed a second to the younger man.

"Thanks" Callen responded gratefully as he took a sip from the scalding liquid. "I'm fine Sam, so quite worrying", he smiled lightly to take the sting out of his words. The day before the younger man had happened across a robbery in progress, and Callen being Callen had not only intercepted and taken down the robber but received a nice crack to the head and slash to the right forearm in the process.

"Mr Callen, a moment of your time please" the authoritative voice of the Ops Manager Hetty Lang rang out across the conversation. Callen supressed the shudder that ran through him involuntarily before he followed the petit lady into her office area. He reluctantly accepted the cup of tea that the woman handed him, before sitting down in his usual seat. "Have you had your injuries sufficiently treated?" she asked him, peering at him over the rim of her ever present glasses. Callen resisted the urge to roll his eyes in response.

"Yes Hetty- I am fine" he replied with a sigh- he hated enquiries as to his health, he was fully aware that his friends only asked as they cared about him, but he still found it infuriating. He had never had a family of his own and he struggled to deal with being accepted into this loving, caring family that made up the LA team. "Is that all that you wanted to see me for?" he asked, being his usual brave self against the manager who seemed to know everything. Her quirked eyebrow registered the tone that he had used to her.

"No it isn't Mr Callen" she told him, her own tone firm, but allowing him more slack than she would any other member of the team. Wordlessly she handed him a photograph, a picture of a dead man- a bullet wound evident in the man's abdomen. "Do you know this gentleman Mr Callen?" she asked. He hesitated as he looked at the photograph, certain that Hetty was going to shed some light on what the dead person had to do with him.

"No he doesn't look familiar" he replied, not recognising the man in the picture. "Should he?" he questioned, keen to get to the reason for their interest.

"I was not certain whether you would know him or not. This is why I have briefed you separately Mr Callen- you see that young man in the photograph is Mr Gregory Callen".

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your amazing response to this story- I love all of the reviews and alerts that you have placed, please keep reading and reviewing and also don't forget to check out my other ongoing story Cure or Disease

Chapter Two

"I don't understand" Callen spoke softly once he had registered the words.

"Alone it would not be cause for concern, however Greg Callen is a former marine and the circumstances behind his death are strange to say the least" Hetty told her lead field agent.

"How so?" Callen asked, keen to gather as much information as possible.

"He entered the club with a female, facial recognition has identified her as a Alexa Baskov, very little in her file however she is flagged as a person of interest. Eric is doing further digging on her" Hetty informed the young man in front of her. "She disappeared seconds after the shooting, Eric is scrolling through the CCTV from the club to try to identify anyone linked to her" Hetty finished. Callen nodded absorbing all of the information.

"Coincidence or should I be worried?" Callen asked after a short pause.

"I don't believe in coincidence Mr Callen, do you?" was all Hetty replied as she got to her feet and headed out of her office.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's going on G?" Sam questioned in concern for his partner.

"Give me a minute Sam" Callen replied, trying to process the information in his own head. Sam quirked an eyebrow in surprise- sure his partner had the biggest strongest defence mechanism he had ever known, but he very rarely completely locked his partner out.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as the senior agent headed for the door.

"Clear my head" Callen replied, barely hesitating before leaving.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"That's the wrong one!" the balding man yelled, his anger causing the vein in his forehead to throb. "This is the third time you have failed me" he shouted- he was running out of time and if things took much longer his own life would be forfeit.

"Forgive me, you said he was military or linked to military and my information was solid" the woman replied, her voice suppressing the fear that she felt.

"Not solid enough" he replied "where is Maslov?" he asked, noticing the absence of his gunman for the first time.

"Some new information has come to light and he is trying to strengthen the lead" Alexa replied, hoping that the news would be sufficient to buy her more time.

"Find him, and kill him Alexa or it will be you I will be burying" he seethed at her. She nodded and slipped out of the room, her heart racing in her chest as she thought through her options. How the hell did you find a ghost?

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hetty" Eric yelled over the balcony, his voice carrying a sense of urgency. Hetty looked up in immediate concern before heading up to see what had him so worked up. Within ten minutes she fully understood and within seconds she had summoned Sam to the eagles nest.

"Where is Mr Callen?" she asked him, her concern clear in her voice.

"He's gone out- said he needed to clear his head" Sam replied, "What's he not telling me?" he asked.

"Come this way" she told him and he followed back, his confusion growing as he saw the screens that Eric had ready for the briefing. Within a couple of minutes Kensi and Deeks had joined them and were eagerly waiting to find out what all of the mystery was about.

"Did Mr Callen brief you at all?" Hetty asked Sam as he cast his gaze over the screens.

"Nope, asked for a minute and then went out" Sam replied. Hetty sighed to herself before explaining to the three people in front of her exactly what she had told Callen a short time before.

"So you think G is in danger?" Sam asked, his first thought being his friend once more having a price on his head.

"If I didn't before I would as of thirty minutes ago" Hetty replied- signalling for Eric to take over.

"This picture here is of a former FBI agent found stabbed multiple times in Miami- he had no known enemies and there were no threats against him. Happened as he dropped his daughter off at school" he told them, he then switched screens "This picture is a former LAPD detective, retired to New York and murdered whilst walking his dog in central park- again no known enemies and no lines of enquiry for the murder" he continued.

"What does this have to do with Callen?" Kensi asked softly, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"They are both called G Callen" Eric replied, his own concern written all over his face.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen walked along the sand, his thoughts in a whirlwind. It had only been a year since the shooting that had nearly claimed his life- he couldn't face the thought of it happening again, his luck must certainly have ran out. Who could be after him now? The names that Hetty had quoted meant nothing to him, but the Russian connection was deeply concerning to say the least. He sighed to himself as he breathed in the scent of the ocean, he knew he needed to go back- had to let Sam know what was going on- he owed his partner that much. He turned around, and as he did so he caught a flash- just a momentary flash of light that he could have sworn was the sun bouncing from a lens. He reached his hand behind his back and felt the comforting weight of his sig, discreetly his pulled it to his side, and cast his experienced eyes along the beach looking for anything or anyone out of place. The reflection had gone, and as quickly as possible he made his way across to its origin- he found it easily nothing but a dent in the sand remaining. Cautiously he cast his steely gaze across the landscape- whoever had been there was long gone and a sigh of frustration crept from him as he turned and made his way back to HQ.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Anything on the possible perp?" Sam asked softly, keen to gather as much information as possible.

"The woman identified from the most recent shooting was also logged going through Customs around the time of the New York murder" Eric told them. "I am running through any other Russian nationals that have followed a similar travel itinerary- nothing so far" he concluded.

"You don't need to search too far- whoever they are they are close by" Callen told them as he stepped into the room. "Eric run a search on the Venice beach car park cameras for twenty two minutes ago" he instructed, his posture portraying nothing other than the usual senior agent's concentration for a new case.

"They come for you G?" Sam asked, his concern multiplying.

"Looks that way" Callen replied, reading through the notes that Eric handed him, and showing no concern for his own safety as usual.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites that you have put on this. Can I ask one thing though- those of you that have this on alert but aren't reviewing, please take the extra thirty seconds to leave me some comments it's the only way that I will be able to tell if you like this or not so pretty please and I will beg if I have to!

Chapter Three

"Here's what we've got" Eric commented as he scrolled through the footage. "This SUV was seen entering the parking lot sixteen minutes before you sighted the possible gunman Callen, it left nineteen minutes later" he concluded.

"Registration?" Callen questioned, focussed.

"No plates back or front" Eric replied. "I'm tracking it on traffic cams to get a location" he finished.

"Any update on other Russians nationals entering LAX?" Callen asked, turning his attention to Nell.

"Several, just scanning for any that are of interest or linked to Alexa in any way" she replied carefully. Callen nodded in response, his mind whirling as he attempted to think of who would be targeting him now.

"Mr Callen- it may be worth paying your old friend a visit, he does er owe you one after all?" Hetty suggested softly. Callen nodded, before heading out of Ops and down to his awaiting car. Sam rushed after him, intent on not letting his partner out of his sight.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam, you don't have to come with me" Callen commented as his partner stepped into the passenger seat of his car.

"G for all you know Arkady could be responsible for this" Sam commented as he fastened his seat belt.

"He won't be involved" Callen replied, his eyes not leaving the road in front of him as he followed the now well-known route.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, intrigued by the certainty in his partner's voice.

"I know him, he won't be involved- but he might know who is. You just have to trust me Sam" G replied, momentarily glancing at his partner.

"I trust your judgement G, I just don't trust you to take care of yourself" Sam replied honestly. G snorted in response, not willing to argue the point- especially when he wasn't fully sure that he could.

"I have been taking care of myself for a long time Sam" he finally replied, his voice barely a whisper. Sam hesitated, struck by the honesty of the statement.

"I know G, I just wish you would let me in long enough to take care of you without you having to be unconscious" Sam replied with a rueful smile. G chuckled lightly, glad at the small break in the tension as he drove.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hetty- I have got something" Nell called from the balcony and within minutes the remaining team were back in the eagles nest.

"What do you have Miss Jones?" Hetty asked in interest.

"There are two people that have been on similarly timed flights as Baskov- one of them is this guy here. Ivan Mastov ex KGB now working freelance. Hetty he is an expert assassin" Nell told the manager, her tone weighted in concern for their friend.

"Where is he now?" Hetty asked.

"He is in Los Angeles" Nell replied, bringing up the security footage of LAX as she did so.

"Anything to link him to Baskov other than the flights?" Kensi asked softly, biting her nail as she spoke.

"Baskov's father served in the KGB at the same time as Mastov, her father is now deceased" Eric chipped in.

"Nell dig whatever you can on Mastov and Baskov- I want to find any links that you can to Mr Callen" Hetty directed. "Eric do some digging on their KGB files- anything you can find out who they may be working for and why Mr Callen in the target" she continued. "Whatever it takes" she finished.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mr Callen- you need to learn to knock" Arkady commented as yet again his old friend came into his house with a member of his security team in a headlock and a gun in his hand.

"Forgive me if I don't want to give you any warning" Callen replied pushing his charge towards the former KGB agent.

"I know why you are here G and I have nothing to do with it" Arkady commented moving towards the bar.

"And why am I here Arkady?" Callen questioned, learning against the wall- his eyes sharp and alert as ever.

"You are here because the Russians have come for you G, and you think I might know something about it" Arkady replied. "You won't know the lady Alexa Baskov- but you know her family" he told him quietly, his voice serious.

"How?" Callen asked softly.

"You killed her father and apparently her uncle is pretty mad at you" Arkady replied slugging the last of his vodka before pouring himself another. "It's her uncle you need to be looking at" he finished, effectively ending the conversation

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I got it" Nell yelled, instantly getting everyone's attention. "Abram Baskov, former KGB agent, went bad about ten years ago. He worked against the CIA in an op in Moscow and was shot and killed by an undercover agent" she told.

"Let me guess- Callen?" Kensi questioned.

"You got it. Soon after the whole group which included most of the Baskov family were captured and sent to prison. Two of the sons died before they could be convicted" she told them. "Most of the evidence was generated from Callen as the lead undercover agent- I can't get much detail as it is classified beyond our clearance" she finished.

"A lot of Callen's CIA work is way beyond even my limits Miss Jones- good work" Hetty commented. "So we have leads as to who these people are and why they appear to have taken a dislike to Mr Callen, what we don't know is why now" she concluded. "Eric get Callen and ensure he is updated he may be able to share more information" she requested.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You know what he is talking about man?" Sam questioned as the agents made their way back to their car. Callen's silence answered the question. "Should you be worried?" he asked, as they pulled out of the gates and onto the main road. Before Callen could answer his cell rang interrupting his thoughts.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen greeted, putting the cell on loud speaker.

"What have you got from Arkady Mr Callen?" Hetty's voice replied, instead of the expected analyst.

"A link between me and the girl" Callen replied.

"Yes Eric and Nell have found likewise- head back in Mr Callen" she told him, but before he could reply a loud crack of a gunshot reverberated in the air and the car was hurtling out of control.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I am off to London for a week from today for work so I may not be able to post an update thus why I have posted this so quickly after the last one, if there is wi fi at the accommodation I will post- but if not the next chapter won't be until at least next Tuesday! If you want me to get writing you best get reviewing…

Thank you so much for all of the reviews really really appreciate them!

Don't forget to check out my new oneshot Ready

Chapter Four

"Mr Beale- what just happened?" Hetty asked with a voice as close to panic as anyone would ever hear from her.

"Sounded like a gunshot" he commented, desperately searching traffic cameras to pick up where the top agents were.

"Try and get Mr Callen" she instructed, needing to know that her agents were safe and well.

"On it" Nell cut in, dialling as quicker as her fingers would allow.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam fired as if his life depended on it, which in many ways it did. He had long since learnt that his existence was intrinsically linked to that of his partner. He felt every pain that his partner endured, he worried constantly about the younger man and he loved him completely as much as any man could love their brother. Finally the returning fire died off and a screech of tyres confirmed that their attackers had finally conceded and fled the scene. Sam turned his attention to his partner, needing to ensure his safety. The Mercedes was a wreck, on its roof and with the wheels still spinning and the roof crushed, the partners had been beyond lucky to roll out of the wreck before being crushed.

"G?" he called out, not able to spot his partner straight away. The lack of response caused his stomach to churn more than the gun fight just had. "Callen?" he called again and was almost relieved to hear the sound of spluttering coming from the other side of the car. Without hesitation he rushed to where he was certain his partner must be. His instinct was correct as he found his partner laid on his stomach on the other side of the car- SIG clutched in his hand. "G? You injured man?" Sam asked in concern. He reached out for his partner, gently placing his large hands on the smaller man's shoulders. Callen flinched at the touch, before righting himself and blinking furiously h registered where he was at last.

"I'm good Sam" he finally managed to state. Sam's practiced gaze took in his partner's appearance and registered the new cut down the side of his face and the bruising already forming on his temple.

"Yeah you look it" Sam commented with a long suffering sigh. Callen rolled his eyes, before realising that the movement would aggravate his already apparent concussion. Sam noticed the instant green pallor of his friend and without pause aided him to roll to his side where he lost the little bit he had consumed over the last day. "I got you G" Sam soothed gently rubbing the younger man's back, at the same time fishing his cell out of his back pocket. "I'll call you an ambulance" he told the other man when he had finished retching.

"No Sam" Callen argued, sitting upright and stiffening his shoulders in response. "I'm fine I don't need an ambulance and I won't go to hospital" he argued, the flash in his pure blue eyes showing that he would not be shifted on it.

"Where else are you hurt? Did you get hit?" Sam questioned softly.

"No holes in me" Callen commented with a small smile. "Just banged me head- so no damage there" he finished, closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion ran through him.

"Hey!" Sam practically yelled shaking the smaller man "keep them open or I'll change my mind about the ambulance" he threatened, the blue eyes springing open in response.

"I'm good Sam, honest. Just get us out of here" he requested softly. Sam nodded, hitting the speed dial and instant relief filling him when he heard Eric's voice on the other end of the line.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Go ahead Sam, are you guys ok?" the analyst asked- his concern rolling out with his words.

"We're good, can you arrange a pick up?" Sam replied.

"Kensi and Deeks are already on the way" Eric replied.

"What is your status?" Hetty cut across the conversation, her concern escalating at the fact that Sam had made contact and they were yet to hear from the senior agent.

"We're ok Hetty. G's car is a write off, and he has a good crack on the head, but we're good" he replied, knowing exactly where her concern would be placed.

"Thank you Mr Hanna, does Mr Callen require medical assistance?" she asked softly.

"Nothing that Nate can't deal with back at the office" Sam replied, hoping against hope that his words were true.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure you guys are ok?" Kensi asked as she took in the car wreck her friends had just walked away from.

"We're good Kensi" Callen replied, having finally gathered himself together enough for team leader mode to take over. Kensi nodded in response, noting her friend's pallor and the varying shade of purple and blue that were already covering his pale and dirty face.

"Yeah you look it" Deeks cut in, as usual the polite switch firmly in the off position as he interjected the conversation. Callen shot him a harsh look but refrained from commenting further as he slid into the back of Kensi's issued car.

"Hospital or HQ?" the junior agent asked.

"HQ" Callen replied, no hesitation in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to rest his head against the head rest and close his eyes, but he knew that he couldn't afford to relax. He couldn't risk his friends being hurt yet again due to his demons and ghosts from the past. He needed to stay alert, and to stay alert he had to be awake. He shifted in his seat in discomfort, his ribs protesting as bruises from his seat belt made themselves known. Luckily they weren't far from HQ, and in less than thirty minutes he was back in the boat shed being greeted by their resident shrink. "Hetty send you?" he asked Nate softly, having a bad feeling of what was to come.

"Yep- she thought better me than no one at all and I thought better me than her" Nate replied with a small smile- concerned at the look of his friend, not to mention the emotional side of yet again having someone trying to kill you. Callen sighed and slumped down in the chair, giving in solely on the interest of choosing his battles. He knew in his mind what he had to do, and if it meant getting checked over and cleaned up first then he could live with it, as long as the delay wasn't too long.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mr Hanna? What exactly happened?" Hetty questioned as soon as the trio returned to the office, her gaze swept immediately over Callen taking in the new cuts and bruises and the slightly unsteady gait as he made his way over to his office chair.

"No idea, we left Arkady and picked up a tail instantly- only behind us for a matter of seconds before they shot out the tyre" Sam replied.

"And you Mr Callen? Are you injured?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine Hetty- just a knock to the head" G replied with a long suffering sigh.

"Nate is on his way to check you over- go and get cleaned up" she told him, and he dragged himself to his feet and made his way for a hot shower. "You're worried Mr Hanna?" Hetty stated.

"Of course I'm worried- someone is trying to kill my partner. Again" Sam replied.

"Stay with him Mr Hanna" Hetty said, walking away, Sam looked at her in confusion before fully registering her words- silently he made his way to the locker room to check on his partner. He was only five minutes behind but his partner was already drying himself off.

"Ouch" Sam commented taking in the heavy bruising to his friend's ribs.

"It looks worse than it is" Callen replied, pulling on a clean pair of jeans. Sam couldn't help but notice the still stark scars to his friend's chest- the result of nearly losing him.

"Nate's waiting for you" Sam told him, noting the small shake of the head as his friend pulled a new shirt on over his battered head.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"A minor concussion Callen" Nate told the agent.

"Told you I was fine" G turned to Sam with a grin.

"A concussion is not to be messed around with" Nate argued. "Especially when it is two in less than a week" he concluded, his tone serious. "Now rest up"

"Thanks Nate" Sam told the younger man with a pat to his arm before following his partner back to the office.

"Sam quite hovering- you heard Nate I'm fine" Callen commented to his friend as he sat on the sofa- not even opening his eyes to know that his friend was watching him.

"I'm allowed to hover, someone is trying to kill you" Sam replied his voice heavy with worry.

"I think I am going to head home" Callen stated getting to his feet.

"Hell no- you'll be a sitting target" Sam replied, pushing his partner back down.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Callen argued. "I'm grounded for the rest of the day because of a stupid knock to the head and the fact I now have no car" he continued, his voice level. "Sam I need some air- I'm heading out for a walk" he finished, once more getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"G! Callen wait up I'm coming with you" Sam shouted after him, grabbing his cell from his desk and chasing after his partner before the younger man could do anything to get himself killed.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you again for all of your reviews you guys are brilliant! One of the benefits of working away from home is that even though I have hardly any time not working the time I do have can be spent watching my NCIS LA box sets on my lap top!

Please keep reading and please take the thirty seconds that is required to leave a review!

Chapter Five

Callen walked as fast as he could without breaking into a run, his heart was pounding in anger that bubbled to the surface. He heard his partner call his name, but he didn't stop and he didn't look back. He was overcome by an overwhelming urge to get away.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam rushed after his partner, confused that he appeared to have disappeared as soon as he had left the office, he looked around frantically when he couldn't see Callen anywhere. The younger man had only left a matter of moments before him but yet he was as out of sight as if he had never been there. As much as Sam was grateful for his partner's seemingly natural talent of disappearing into a crowd and changing himself into just about anybody- at that moment in time he was cursing it, he needed the senior agent in his sight.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen took a deep breath as he slipped back out of the shop, he knew that his partner would be angry with him- hell he would be fuming, but he needed to get away from them all. This was about him and he couldn't have a member of his family hurt because of him, there was no way that he could live with that. With practiced ease he switched his cell phone off and blended into the crowd.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam searched all of the surrounding streets with no further clues as to where his partner had disappeared to- Eric's trace had proved negative with his partner's phone seemingly blocking any attempts the analyst made to track it and Hanna was all out of ideas. Reluctantly he made his way back to the office, sure that Hetty would also have something to say for losing the threatened agent already.

"Lone wolf?" she commented as soon as she saw Sam stepping back into the building. He nodded in reply to her words. "You can only do so much Mr Hanna" she continued, before stepping back into the eagles nest to assist in doing anything and everything to quell the threat that was currently aimed at her favourite agent.

"We have had a hit on three traffic cams in the Venice area" Eric told the ops manager as he pulled up a picture of a SUV with tinted windows- the plates missing, but the vehicle indisputably the same in each of the photographs.

"How long ago?" Hetty questioned.

"The latest was fifteen minutes ago, and it was travelling in this direction" the analyst finished.

"Mr Hanna, Miss Blye" Hetty commanded and she required no further words to express her instruction.

"The addresses are on their way to your cell phone Sam" Eric commented, turning back to the screen.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Who is he?" Alexa questioned, her frustration growing with each failed attempt on the man her uncle was so adamant had to be killed.

"That is of no consequence" he replied, his cold eyes locking onto hers and taking her breath away with the intensity behind them. She had always been afraid of her uncle, he was her father's brother in every which way and the sense of unease she felt around him had surrounded her throughout her life, but yet she had no option other than to do as he bid. There were little chances or options in life for people like her, so she merely stuck with the talents she had been granted and used them to her own advantage. Sure her stomach still churned with each and every death, but they were necessary for her survival.

"It is of every consequence if you want me to finish him" she replied, keeping her tone level and cold despite the uneasy feeling growing within her. Her uncle looked at her sharply, his anger escalating he stepped forward and drawing back his hand slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes streamed with newly formed tears as her face stung from the force of the blow. A burning formed immediately across her cheek as shame and pain overtook her.

"You will not disrespect me in this way Alexa" he stated, his tone level and quiet. "That man killed your father and it is time for him to suffer the same fate- you will not bring shame on this family by failing me do you understand" he demanded, his voice rising slightly as he spoke. She gasped at his words, a whirlwind of memories and mixed emotions cascading through her mind. She opened her mouth and no words would escape as she struggled to verbalise her thoughts. Finally she nodded and slipped out of the room, knowing that she would pay the consequences later of leaving without permission. Silently she left the house and made her way to the beach, slumping into the sand and allowing her tears to fall as suddenly she was back in time ten years and remembering the man that she had now been instructed to kill.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hi guys- thank you for still reading this and taking the time to leave a review! You may have noticed that I am a big fan of the old cliff hanger- so don't be surprised if there are a few more before this story is finished- I know I am cruel and a tease, but I like leaving chapters at a natural break that will hopefully get the reader wondering what is going to happen next!

Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing!

Chapter Six

Callen kept his head down, but his eyes wide open as he rushed through the streets- his contact was meeting him five minutes from his location and he needed to get moving if he was going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on and why. He sighed as he thought of his partner, who by now was sure to be running up the wall due to Callen going off on his own, but he couldn't worry about that now, his sole concern had to be ending this mess and keeping his family safe and he would do that if it killed him- he just hoped that it didn't. Within minutes he arrived at the location, pulling his cap down as low as he could without looking suspicious and stepping back into the shadows of the shop behind him and watched- waiting for the person to arrive that would hopefully have some answers to the multitude of questions that he had.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Anything?" Sam asked the NCIS team that had gravitated back to the eagles nest.

"I have checked every CCTV camera and traffic cam between here and Callen's place and there is no sign. I have tried trace after trace of his cell- nothing" Eric told them. "None of the pool cars are missing, and Callen's is still in for repair so I am out of ideas" he finished, his expression clearly displaying the helplessness that he felt.

"I have scrolled through everything the archives store about our would be assassin and there is nothing to lead us to where they could be holding up or why now" Kensi chipped in. Her face was an image of fear as she considered how her long-time friend was well and truly in sights of danger yet again, and as things stood there was absolutely nothing that they could do to help him out of it.

"Ok we're not giving up." Sam stated, his tone level and even despite his own concern for his partner. "Eric, find any bank accounts, cell phones, vehicles or properties linked to them" he instructed, and with new found work to be done Eric nodded crisply before turning back to the screen. "Kensi, you're with me- we are going to track down each and every one of G's snitches- he must have got in touch with one of them" he finished, his face set in a grim line of determination even as he shrugged his jacket on over his broad shoulders and headed out of the door- Kensi hot on his heels. Hetty nodded in approval at the departing figures- keen to see the team clubbing together to look after the one that drove them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sergei are you eating?" Callen asked softly, in perfect Russian, the language flowing from his tongue as if he was born there.

"Hello Thomas" the scruffy man replied, his eyes scouring the people moving around them for any signs of danger. "I know why you have contacted me" he stated, following the other man into the bar. The two sat at the table with the best view out- that was not easily visible from the outside.

"Why?" Callen replied, glancing around him with a sense of growing unease.

"It is to do with the Baskov family and why they are wanting you out of the picture" the man replied, slugging at the vodka placed in front of him. Callen picked his glass up and took a sip- feeling the familiar burn on the back of his throat and welcoming the minor distraction. "Are you well Thomas? You are looking a little under the weather?" the Russian asked, noting the pallor of his sort of friend.

"Getting shot at and hit in the head will do that to a guy" Callen replied with a grimace- knocking back the remainder of his vodka.

"They have come for you already?" Sergei asked, surprised at the apparent speed in which the danger had escalated. "I shall make this brief in that case"

"What do you have for me?" Callen asked, leaning forward.

"The last son of the Baskov family died in a cell in Moscow three months ago- with him the estate went to the government due to his will not being finalised" Sergei stated, his voice low and his words to the point. "As a result a major deal broken with the Ukrainians has gone awry- the original hope had been for the son to be released from prison on appeal, his untimely death has caused many issues" he finished. Looking around him once more he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper and a USB drive, handing them wordlessly to the agent.

"Thank you" Callen replied genuinely.

"That is as much as I am able to give" Sergei replied, getting carefully to his feet. "Where is that friend of yours- the large man with the intimidating look?" he asked looking around him. Callen snorted at the comment.

"I am going solo on this one" he replied, getting to his feet and ignoring the pounding in his head as he did so.

"Don't go solo for long Thomas- sometimes you need people" Sergei replied. G rolled his eyes at the words sounding so much like Hetty that it was as if she was there. Without further words he pulled out bills from his pocket and handed the money to the small Russian. Sergei shook his head at the action. "No Thomas- this one is on me" he replied, his eyes portraying genuine concern for the man in front of him- and something about that worried Callen far more than the information he had shared.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thanks guys for your continuous support! For those that haven't already please check out my other multi chapter NCIS LA story 'Cure or Disease' and my completed NCIS LA stories 'Ready' and 'Old Habits'- and don't forget to review!

Chapter Seven

"We need to start with the ones that are linked to Russia first, they are more likely to have heard something" Kensi reasoned looking through Callen's list of snitches. "You know he would kill me for this" she muttered, knowing that the senior agent cherished his privacy more than anything else in the world. He possessed very little, but what he did have was his and his alone.

"You can blame me" Sam replied with a small grin, aware of how much his partner would hate this if he knew, but at that moment they had no other choice- they had to find the wayward agent before he got himself killed- even if just to kill him themselves for going lone wolf on them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen wondered into the internet café ordering a coffee and taking a seat. As soon as he knew that there was no one around him he inserted the flash drive into the USB port and flicked through the files within it. He read through file after file and gradually understood exactly what was going on, and more to the point how it involved him. He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly and finished the rest of his coffee, looking right and left for possible tails- he was unsurprised to see a woman two tables away paying him particular interest. Without flinching he got to his feet and headed to the rest room- within minutes he was out of the window and half way up the street.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"That's three down and we're no closer" Sam sighed in frustration, there had been no word from his partner and his cell phone was still switched off. He was off the grid and there was nothing that Sam or any of the team could do about it until Callen decided he wanted to be found.

"There are still three more that are not too far away, we can get them done tonight" Kensi replied, not wanting to give up looking for their friend just yet.

"Ok- we'll visit Sergei next, he at least knows I am linked to Callen" Sam suggested.

"We will find him Sam" Kensi stated, trying to reassure her friend, but not fully believing her own words.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was exhausted it was 3am and he was glad to wander into the lodgings that he had stumbled across. Throughout the last two years Callen had stayed at many different boarding houses, hotels and apartments- but this one was new to him and that suited his purpose for the night. Paying cash and using an alias that none of his NCIS colleagues would even know about he let himself into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He laid down on the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off in case he needed to move quickly. His mind was whirling, his past had yet again come back to haunt him, and there was nothing he could do to prevent this from happening. One way or another someone was going to have to face more suffering than they deserved, the way around it was to take out the puppet master- the one person that deserved everything that they had coming to them, and he would make sure that they got it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hi Sergei" Sam greeted the acquaintance of his partner breezily. Arms folded he looked the young man up and down. "You seen Thomas today?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Sergei looked at him and hesitated.

"He said he was working solo" Sergei replied carefully.

"He is out to get himself killed Sergei- you can stop that happening" Sam commented, registering that the snitch had inadvertently admitted that he had seen his partner. The other man sighed to himself.

"Trying to protect you from harm?" he asked softly.

"Yes, something like that" Kensi replied, her face serious and her tone cracking slightly with emotion. Sergei shook his head lightly, and relaxed in his posture.

"That is just like Thomas- I believe that is what got him into this in the first place" he stated with a slight shake of the head. "I cannot tell you much that you won't already know- most of the information I gave him was on a computer drive" he told them.

"Did he give any hint to where he was going?" Sam asked, not liking that they were no closer to finding his friend.

"None at all- I think he is hunting for the big fish" he stated.

"The uncle?" Sam asked in confirmation.

"Yes, he wants to end it" Sergei confirmed, throwing his cigarette to the floor he turned to walk away. "I hope you find him- he's ok" he stated before walking away without a backward glance.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen had laid awake for most of the night, his thoughts lost in Russia ten years ago and what had happened. He had to end this now before people got hurt- it was just knowing where to start. He needed equipment- things that he knew Hetty would issue the team in a heartbeat, yet somehow he still couldn't bear the thought of them being involved. He couldn't risk losing them, couldn't let them get hurt because of him, too many people already had. Giving up on any pretence of sleep, he swung his legs from the bed and shrugged on his jacket. Checking the clip in his sig one more time, he peered out of the window looking for any vehicles that may be watching, seeing no signs he headed out- time to stock up so he could end this- today.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, and thank you for taking the time to read my other stories too! You guys are awesome! Welcome to all of the new reviewers- thank you for leaving comments x

Chapter Eight

Sam pounded the bag in front of him, it had been two days and he had still not heard a word from his partner, or any lead as to where he may be, his concern was growing by the second and he was angry at his partner for yet again going lone wolf on him. His best friend had always told him that he envisioned getting killed on the job, but Sam had always sworn that he would never let that happen, but now Callen had taken it out of his hands- and he didn't like it one little bit.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Progress Alexa" the man shouted across the courtyard, his frustration clearly portrayed in his voice.

"Mastov is following a lead" she replied, her head high as she refused to back down to her uncle.

"Alexa, do not try me. You must finish this" he told her, his eyes as cold as steel.

"And what if I do not wish to kill this man?" she stated, her eyes flashing with defiance.

"Then it is simple- I will kill you and then send someone else to kill him" he replied, his tone level.

"Does family mean nothing to you?" she hissed, her anger rising to the surface.

"You question my family loyalty when you are refusing to seek revenge on the man that killed most of your relations? He sent the boys to jail where they were murdered or died of despair, and killed your father by his own hand and you question my loyalty? It is your priorities that are askew Alexa and I will not stand for your disrespect any longer" he told her, his voice rising in anger as he spoke, his face set in a grim line of sheer evil as he stood directly in her face. "You make me ashamed" he stated, drawing his hand back and striking her flat across the face with the back of it. The force jerked her head to the side, the sting drawing tears to her eyes, a gasp escaping her lips and the copper taste of blood filling her mouth. "You will not question me again" he stated calmly, before turning on his heel and walking away.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I don't want your excuses find him and find him now" Hetty stated as she slammed down the phone, frustration and worry causing her to react to the in activity of partner agencies in helping them to find their currently missing agent.

"Still no word?" Nate asked softly, himself worried about the other man.

"Nothing, sometimes Mr Callen is far too good at his job for his own good" Hetty replied, pouring herself a cup of tea as she spoke.

"He has become a ghost" Nate stated, remembering the phrase used about the agent being.

"That he has, and he won't be found until he is ready to be" she replied, taking a sip of the steaming liquid, pondering how true her words were and if he ever would want to be found.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved quickly, his newly acquired clips of ammunition in his insider pockets, and his rucksack filled with much needed supplies- he pushed his sunglasses up on his nose and winced against the pulsating in his head. He swallowed past the nausea and sipped at the steaming coffee that he held in his shaking hand. He had to hurry, if he wanted to end this once and for all he had to move fast. Without any hesitation he headed down the steps into the subway and boarded the purple line.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam started as a wolf whistle cut through the office, his head automatically jerking up to the balcony where Eric stood overlooking them.

"Guys, I've got something" he shouted down, and the sentence hadn't even left his mouth before Sam, Kensi and Deeks were running up the stairs two at a time to see what lead the talented analyst had managed to discover.

"What have you got Eric?" Sam questioned as soon as he stepped foot through the door into Ops.

"Well I have been running facial recognition at all major public places, I figured that Callen would want to blend into the crowd" he told them, and Sam nodded- agreeing with the analyst's thoughts on his partner. "Anyway at 3:30 this morning there was a hit" he stated.

"3:30 this morning? Man that's early" Deeks commented, worried for the lead agent.

"Where was it?" Sam asked, ignoring the detective.

"Outside Hals at Venice" Eric stated, bringing up an image on the large screen of a figure in the shadows. A figure that looked tired and pale but was undoubtedly G Callen.

"Anything after that?" Kensi asked, noting that it was now 10am and Callen could once more be anywhere.

"Just once, at 8am" Eric replied, pressing some buttons on the computer and replacing the image on the screen to a daylight shot. "7th Street boarding the metro" he told them. "Nothing after that". As Eric finished speaking, Sam was out of the room with Kensi hot on his heels.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved quickly as he exited the station, his face averted from all cameras and his sig ever present in its holster as he hustled through the crowds of people. The sheer volume of people assisting him in edging his way out unnoticed. He saw a group of cops, and ignored them, despite the flash of recognition that crossed the taller ones face, he kept moving. Within seconds he was across the street and heading for the Pellissier Building.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Ticket office?" Kensi suggested, Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"G is too good at covering his tracks and making himself unmemorable" he commented, but followed her regardless. Unsurprisingly their enquiries were fruitless and Sam once again felt useless. He sighed deeply, as the two made to leave the station and check in with Ops just as Sam's cell phone rang.

"What have you got Deeks?" Sam greeted, hoping that the detective had some good news for him.

"A buddy of mine on the force just called me, says he has just seen a friend of ours and he is worried about him" Deeks told the larger man, the background noise telling the story that he was already heading for his own car.

"Where?" Sam asked, speeding up as he gestured at Kensi to follow.

"Towards Wiltshire Boulevard" Deeks replied, starting his own car and heading out of the car park.

"Why was your buddy concerned?" Sam questioned, not so sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Said he seemed pale and drawn. Oh yeah and he described him as determined looking" Deeks finished.

"We'll meet you there" Sam commented before he ended the call and practically sprinted to the awaiting car with Kensi close behind. When his partner was determined he was his most dangerous, including for his own safety. Within seconds he was in the car and screeching off to follow up the lead the detective had provided and praying that he would find his partner safe and in one piece- if only so that he could kill him himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen made his way steadily through the upper levels of the building, his ribs jarring with every step as they reminded him of their painful existence, yet he filed it in the back of his mind- intent on doing what he came to do, then there would be time for rest. Finally he got to the door that he knew he wanted, and stealthily picked the lock, allowing the door to swing open. He drew his sig from his back and carefully cleared the main body of the office, before heading in to the small walled off area that had a light on. He made his way silently and pushed the door open, his gun pointed in front of him. He smiled lightly as the person in front of him registered in his mind, as did the gun also pointed squarely at him.

"Hello Alexa" he greeted softly.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Guys I am really sorry for the mammoth wait between updates on this- Cure and Disease wouldn't leave me alone which is why that one has been updated more often! Anyway this one is still on going as I hate nothing more than getting so far into a story and then finding out it has been abandoned so I won't do that with this one!

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming as it spurs me on to write more and quicker! Please also check out my other stories including my little one shots and leave a little review for me!

Chapter Nine

"Wiltshire theatre?" Sam suggested to Kensi as they high tailed it towards the lead that the detective had acquired.

"Maybe" she responded as she answered her ringing phone. "Yeah Eric?" she greeted.

"I have checked all of the traffic cams in the area, and the CCTV of any businesses I can hack into in the time given and so far nothing" Eric told her, frustrated.

"Eric can you try and get into the system for the Wiltshire theatre?" she asked.

"I'm on it" he replied, and she could hear the tapping of the keyboard as he spoke. "Twenty minutes ago a male did enter that is about Callen's height and build, but he is avoiding the cameras" he told them.

"Where did he go?" Kensi asked, betting anything that the figure would indeed be their missing friend.

"He got into the elevator and up to the eighth floor" Eric replied, "after that nothing".

"Thanks Eric" Kensi replied before disconnecting the call and dialling her partner.

"Yeh Kensi" he greeted as he broke every speed limit to get to his friend.

"We think he's at the Wiltshire theatre- me and Sam are about five minutes out how about you?" she asked.

"The way I drive I can get there for the same time as you. Anything to suggest the bad guys are there?" he asked as he swerved to narrowly avoid a bus.

"No, we have very little" Kensi replied. "We'll see you in a few" she finished before disconnecting the call figuring that her partner should probably concentrate on his driving.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I hear you are trying to kill me" Callen stated, his aim never wavering as he stood looking at the woman he had not seen for many years.

"I hear you are responsible for the death of my father and most of the rest of my family" Alexa replied, her own arms locked out with the handgun aimed at the elusive man in front of her.

"So your real name is Alexa?" Callen questioned lightly, "suits you better that Nessa" he commented.

"Nessa is my middle name, my father always called me by it" she told him softly, sadness reflecting in her expressive eyes. "As for you, Mr Callen, Boris was just an outright lie?" she stated already knowing the answer. "I thought that you had saved us, yet my uncle tells me you killed them all" she hissed bitterly.

"Nessa I never wanted you to be involved- you didn't need to come into this life, you didn't need to kill those men" Callen reasoned with her.

"My Uncle told me that all he knew about the man that had killed my father was his name and a military connection. He never knew that I had met you- but then I never knew you were the one that I was targeting." she argued, her anger causing her arm to waiver slightly.

"I didn't ruin your life Nessa, the choices that you have made did that for you" he replied softly.

"When my father died I had no choice but to live with my uncle- he set me straight to work" she told him bitterly. "I idolised you Boris- I thought you had saved me, rescued me from certain death. Instead you are the one that killed my family and placed me in the hands of the monster that has tortured me ever since" she told him, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Why has he sent you for me now?" he asked, registering her stress levels increasing and the chances of him getting shot also rising by the second.

"My brothers have both died, and my grandfather died last week. Uncle thought he would inherit the sum of the estate, but it has gone to my aunt. She hates him and has sworn to exclude him from any of the business dealings and to legalise the whole thing. He blames you. You are the person that started the whole thing in motion by killing my father- and he will get his vengeance on you" she told him. "And so will I" she finished before pulling the trigger.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam's heart leapt to his throat as he heard the sound of a gunshot coming from above. He abandoned the challenger on the pavement outside of the building and wordlessly headed in, Kensi directly behind him and both with weapons drawn. Before they had even reached the entrance the screech of tyres behind them announced the detective's arrival and he was beside them in a heartbeat.

"I'll cover the foyer" he told them softly with his gun drawn. Sam nodded, dialling Eric with one hand.

"Monitor all of the fire escapes as best as you can" he told the tech softly. "We have got gun fire" he finished. Eric acknowledged and set up the cameras immediately. Sam and Kensi headed straight to the stairwell intent on at least checking every level as much as they desperately wanted to go straight to the eighth floor, they were also aware that they could not let any of the suspects go if they were there to start with. It took ten minutes for the two agents to finally make it to the eighth floor, and wordlessly Sam pushed the stairwell door open and checked the hallway. He signalled at Kensi for the doorway just up to the left of them, the only door that was swinging open. Soundlessly the two headed towards it. Counting down with his fingers the two entered on three, silently checking the whole office, before heading towards the smaller office within. Sam's apprehension increased tenfold at the pool of blood evident on the floor and no sign of his partner.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews- you guys are the best! I am so happy with the response to my NCIS:LA stories, thus I keep writing them!

I am now mega excited as I have just received the e-mail saying my season three boxset is on the way yipppppeeeee!

Anyway on with the story, and apologies for once more having left you with a cliff hanger (although I don't mean it!)

Chapter Ten

"Eric, get us a forensics team up here" Sam requested via the open link, needing to know who the blood belonged to. "Anything on the cameras?" he asked.

"Nothing from any exits- none of the fire escapes have been disturbed" Eric replied. "CSIs are fifteen minutes out" he informed the field agent.

"Thanks" he replied softly, "where are you G?" he asked to himself- his concern increasing by the second as his partner was still not safe and sound beside him where he was supposed to be.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen hissed as his arm burnt with his motion. His other arm was wrapped around the now unconscious woman that he dragged with him. He cursed as a wave of dizziness passed over him, but he knew that there was no way he could stop. He had to finish this, and no one else he cared about was going to get hurt for things he had done.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam the results from forensics are back" Eric called from the balcony, even as he spoke the words he was bounding down the stairs to where the team was looking through everything that they had

"And?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the result.

"It was Callen's blood Sam" he told him lightly, his own worry clear in his voice. Sam sighed, the news was as he had feared- he had already known his friend was injured, but now a gunshot wound on top and he was out there all alone. He cursed to himself, why did his partner have to be so damn stubborn?

"He got out of that building somehow, did the CSIs find anything else?" he asked when he had processed the update.

"Not much, it looks as if Callen used a rather creative exit route" Eric told them, pressing play on the keypad in his hand and showing CCTV footage on the plasma in front of them.

"Holy shit" Kensi whispered as she took in the footage in front of her. A figure that was clearly Callen, swung out of an eighth floor window, dropping down two floors onto scaffolding, all whilst holding onto a female. As they watched he somehow managed to swing down the scaffolding to the ground and disappear from sight.

"He didn't seem too hurt" Sam muttered.

"CSIs found a small pool of blood of each floor of scaffolding, but apparently nothing to be overly concerned about. The LAPD have loaned a blood dog that is currently trying to pick up his trail" Nell told them softly.

"Why is he running? He must have known we were there" Kensi commented.

"He doesn't want us to get hurt" Sam replied.

"That's ridiculous we could get hurt on any case at any time" Kensi responded, her tone carrying her disbelief.

"Yeh but this time it is directly aimed at G, he doesn't want one of us caught in the crossfire" Sam told her, understanding his partner's actions- but definitely not liking them.

"Well Mr Hanna it's time that we took that decision out of Mr Callen's hands. Alexa Bastov has just been taken to Olympia medical centre- I suggest that you and Miss Blye go and see how she got there" Hetty interjected. She hadn't even finished speaking before Sam was up and out of the door, Kensi following close behind. "Mr Deeks, if you can make contact with your LAPD colleagues and see how they have fared with the dog" she requested, he nodded and immediately reached for his cell.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen winced as he moved as quickly as he could whilst still blending in with the crowd. He knew that Hetty would arrange the interrogation of Alexa, once she had received her medical treatment, and he also knew that the answers she gave his colleagues would make them closer on his tail- he just had to hope that he would manage to finish things before they caught up with him, or before he bled to death. He sighed as he once more headed to the subway, he knew where he had to be and he knew what he had to do when he got there.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How seriously is she injured?" Sam questioned the nurse in front of him softly.

"She will be fine, a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises but nothing beyond that" she replied with a smile.

"How did she get here?" he asked, keen to find his missing partner.

"I'm not sure, she just sort of appeared, there was a card in her pocket which is why we dialled the number. The strange thing was she had marks on her wrist as if she had been hand cuffed" the nurse finished.

"Do you have CCTV?" Sam asked, and followed the young nurse as she lead him to the system. Within seconds it was fired up and a few moments later Sam had the confirmation that he was looking for.

"Do you know him?" the nurse asked softly at the flash of recognition that crossed his face.

"Yeah he's my partner" he replied automatically. The screen showed his partner placing Alexa carefully down in a chair, before placing something in her pocket. He kept his head down the whole time and if it wasn't for Sam knowing his partner so well then he wouldn't have been able to tell.

"He looks injured" the nurse commented, her concern showing in her voice. Sam nodded in agreement, wishing that it wasn't so, but his partner's jeans were clearly stained with blood and his movements were unsteady at best.

"I'm going to need to take the girl back for questioning, is she fit to leave?" he asked softly, focussing on getting as many answers from her as possible to lead him to his friend.

"Yes, she needs to take it steady and have someone with her at all times, but she is fine to leave" the nurse confirmed. Sam smiled softly.

"Don't worry she'll have someone with her at all times" he confirmed. "Did she have any property on her?" he asked her

"No nothing at all" the nurse replied, and Sam nodded his thanks before going to join Kensi where she stood guarding the would be assassin, none too gently he took hold of her arm and lead her out of the centre, wordlessly he guided her to his car.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen slumped down into the chair of the bar a solitary beer in his hand. He flicked through the newly acquired cell phone and without further hesitation types out a text.

_Meet me at 16:00hrs at the Kodak Theatre. We have a lot to discuss. _

He pressed send before he could change his mind. He got to his feet and threw a ten dollar bill down on the table before once more heading out. He felt the familiar comfort of the sig in the waistband of his new jeans. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar, he had two hours to prepare and he needed to make sure he was ready. He flexed his arm gingerly, and checked the bandage he had strapped around it. Satisfied that he showed no outward signs of weakness he pulled his jacket on and headed to his newly acquired car. Within seconds he was on the freeway, his mind well and truly focussed on the task at hand.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you guys for all of your reviews, there is still quite a long way of this story to go- but please stick with it and please keep reviewing! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews that you left for Cure or Disease I was beyond overwhelmed and extremely pleased with the reaction to that story. Please keep reading this one and I will keep updating as regularly as possible!

Chapter Eleven

"He's going after the uncle" Hetty stated as she watched the CCTV footage that Sam had seized from the medical centre.

"How will he know where to find him?" Eric asked softly, usually the agents had all of the technology that Ops had to offer to assist them in tracking down suspects- but in this instance Callen was well and truly on his own.

"The same way as he previously tracked terrorists across Russia and the middle east- Mr Callen managed just fine before Ops even existed" Hetty responded. In truth her lead agent was one of the very best undercover agents for exactly that reason. He was dedicated and resilient, but he was also extremely gifted- whether it be in turning himself into anybody that he chose, making massive leaps of logic to solve a case or getting a suspect to crack in interrogation- Callen was the best agent Hetty had ever known, and she had known hundreds of agents during her time in the intelligence services.

"What can we do?" the intelligence tech asked her softly, not liking the feeling of helplessness that was washing over him.

"Be ready if he calls, and if he doesn't keep trying to locate him. Sam will interrogate Bastov and hopefully get some information out of her. Whether he likes it or not Mr Callen is going to be getting as much help from us as we can offer" the ops manager stated resolutely. Eric nodded and turned back to his screen, flicking through traffic cams and security footage. Callen was part of the strange family that the team had become, and no matter how small a part he would play he would do everything he could to help to keep the other man safe.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved quickly, he had an hour before the meet and he had to be prepared, he knew that there were two ways for this to end, and he had to do everything in his power to make sure that it reached he ending in his favour, or Sam would be pissed at him beyond the grave. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the ache that persisted from the day's tension. He sighed as he checked the cell one more time, finally a reply had come through.

_I'll look forward to it._

Callen sighed at the reply, it looked like the game was on, he just had to make sure that he won it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Where is Boris?" Alexa questioned as soon as Sam stepped into the interrogation room of the boat shed.

"Who is Boris?" he asked, confused by her question.

"Your friend! Callen!" she hissed, angry that the man had yet again got the upper hand over her.

"You tell me" Sam stated, sitting opposite her as she spoke, keen to obtain any information that he could from her. He needed to find his friend, and he had to do it before he got himself killed.

"You worry about him?" she questioned, her tone mocking. "He can take care of himself, he kills for a living after all" she responded, her tone scathing and a sneer covering what could be a beautiful face when it wasn't twisted in bitterness.

"He does what he needs to do to keep his country safe" Sam replied in a calming tone.

"What keeps one country safe can destroy another". She replied, not willing to concede anything where her father's murderer was concerned.

"Listen if you value what is left of your family you will tell me where my partner is before he kills them" Sam stated, changing tactics.

"My uncle will kill him before he gets a chance" she told him confidently. "Although he is welcome to try to kill the man that has caused the death of hundreds. I don't care about my uncle, he has made my life hell since your friend murdered my family- so let them kill each other for all I care" she told him before sitting back with her arms folded.

"Your uncle has made your life hell, yet you still do as he tells you? You killed innocent men on his bidding?" Sam pointed out.

"I didn't kill them" she replied petulantly.

"You lured them to their death and that is still murder. You will never see the light of day again. You will rot in prison for what you have done. I am giving you a way out- it's up to you if you take it" he finished, walking out of the room and giving her a chance to mull it over. He sat down and focussed on the screen- Kensi sat beside.

"Do you think she will crack?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure, she has nothing to lose, but not much to gain either" he replied with a sigh. Damn his partner for yet again going lone wolf on him.

"It's strange that she had no property of her when we collected her" Deeks commented from behind the two agents, Kensi looked at his puzzled.

"That is strange isn't it. She must have had at least a cell phone" she stated softly.

"Callen must have taken it" Sam commented, realising his partner's plan.

"He's using it to lure the others in" Kensi realised.

"We need to get that cell number so Eric can track it" Sam said, thinking how he could go about it when it was apparent that the young woman in their custody had no intention of assisting them in locating their missing friend.

"There must be something we can do to get that number. Let me talk to her" Kensi suggested, keen to get as much information as possible, as quickly as possible.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen checked the clip in his Sig once again, and placed it back in the small of his back, he placed several spare clips of ammunition in his pocket, before turning his attention to his backup piece present in his ankle holster. In his other boot he had his trusty hunting knife, making sure that he had other options should the need arise. He looked again at the cell in his hand, momentarily considering texting Sam to let him know he was okay, but something niggling in the pit of his stomach stopped him from doing so. He couldn't drag the team into this, it was his mess and his alone- he would fix it himself like he always did. He winced as his damaged ribs twinged and his arm ached. He had taken pain killers some time ago, but the remaining pounding in his head proved that his concussion was in full swing. He couldn't let any of that distract him, without any further thought he switched off the cell phone and pulled the battery from the back before slinging it into the bin beside him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Do you know why Agent Callen was undercover all those years ago?" Kensi asked the sullen woman in front of her.

"To serve his own needs I should imagine" Alexa replied, unimpressed with the female agent in front of her.

"This is a photograph of one of the families massacred in a feud between your family and theirs" Kensi stated, taking a big gamble as she handed over the confidential photograph. It was unusual for her to get such a massive insight into her friend's past missions- he was very tight lipped about the things he had seen and done, and having glanced through the file that she held she could understand why. "The children in this photograph were six and three when they were murdered. It was your brother that was responsible- acting on the instruction of your father" she continued. The other woman was silent as she looked at the photograph in front of her. "The situation escalated and caused his in the middle of San Diego" Kensi continued, showing a photograph of a bomb site within the city. "It killed a hundred people, including women and children- and this only served to prevent a rival business from signing a deal on US shores" the junior agent finished. She was merely brushing the surface of the devastation revealed within the file, including details of Callen's injuries sustained during the mission- she hoped she had revealed enough to convince the woman to help them.

"You lie! My father did none of that!" she yelled, getting to her feet and pushing the photographs to the floor.

"I'm sorry Alexa, I know what it is like to discover that you didn't really know your father at all. Yours was a mass murderer, a greedy man that killed others for the sake of lining his own pocket. He died because he set a reign of terror on innocents and someone had to stop him. Agent Callen stopped him for that reason Alexa, and he will stop your uncle too" Kensi reasoned. "What is your cell phone number?" she asked, hoping she had done enough. Alexa looked at her puzzled at the question, before taking a breath. Within minutes the number was with Eric and a trace was being run.

"It's switched off" he stated in frustration.

"Can you remotely turn it on?" Sam asked, desperate for this to provide them with a lead at last.

"No, the battery has been removed" Eric replied with a sigh.

"Damn it G" Sam exclaimed, knowing that his partner must have done it on purpose knowing that they would track him if they could. Hetty was right, his partner really didn't play well with others.

"I am running a search through the message history and I have got something" Eric exclaimed with an excited smile. "A text was sent after Alexa was dropped off at the medical centre. It has to be Callen- it's arranging a meet at the Kodak theatre for 16:00hrs" he told them.

"It's three thirty now!" Sam realised, the words not even leaving his lips before he was running to the armoury to grab as much fire power as possible to stop his partner from doing something very stupid.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thanks guys for all of the reviews! There are still a few twists and turns to come, so please keep reading and please keep reviewing!

Chapter Twelve

"We're still ten minutes out" Sam seethed as he drove as fast as he was able to get to the suicide meeting his partner had arranged. "There is no way Bastov would come alone, and G can't fight his way past a whole team" he muttered to himself.

"We'll get there Sam" Kensi assured him softly.

"Yeah, but will it be before he gets himself killed?" the senior agent questioned, certain that his partner was walking into a trap- and that he was too far away to do anything about it.

"LAPD have confirmed that there is a SWAT team on the way to your location" Eric told Sam via the comm link.

"How far out are they?" he asked.

"About the same as you guys, I am doing all I can to get the lights in your favour" Eric continued, ensuring as clear a route as possible for the three team members to get to their leader. Sam sent his thanks before flooring the challenger even further- he had to get there before Callen did something really stupid.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen glanced at his watch as he saw the convoy of cars leaving the address he was observing, he grinned a humourless grin as his plan started to come together. He was sure that his colleagues at NCIS would have discovered his text by now, and if he knew his partner as well as he thought then a tactical team would be formed and on the way to the Kodak theatre right about now. He also knew his partner well enough to know that he would be ready to murder him when he discovered that he was currently nowhere near the Kodak. He eased his way out of his car as the security team clearly went to the make believe meet he had set up. Within minutes he had dodged the security cameras and made his way over the wall and into the grounds of the target house.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam pulled up as close to the Kodak as possible, looking around the area and instantly spotting several men that looked like security detail for the Bastovs. He snapped several pictures and sent them directly through to Eric back at Ops, within minutes the tech had confirmed the link.

"How do you want to play this?" Kensi asked him softly.

"Take them down one by one, quietly" Sam replied, conscious that they were in a public place at a busy time of day.

"Me and Deeks will take those two" Kensi stated softly, gesturing to the left, Sam nodded as he headed to the right. Less than five minutes later the four men were subdued and in the back of LAPD squad cars.

"Where is Bastov?" Sam asked, his hands gripping the shirt of the man he held in front of him.

"I don't know who you are talking about" he replied with a sneer, turning his head away from the agent in a clear display that he didn't intend on talking to the other man.

"Your boss" Sam reiterated. "Is he here?" he finished, jerking his grip to bounce the other man.

"He is dealing with business" the Russian replied with a smirk.

"What business?" Sam asked, thinking that he already knew the answer.

"Cleaning out the rubbish" the other man responded with a wink. Sam narrowly managed to stop himself from lashing out at the man he held, and simply released him back into the car.

"He's planning on taking out Callen himself" Sam whispered, "Eric can you find him?" he asked the tech.

"I have nothing on Callen or Bastov" Eric responded. "I have checked all public areas and the car parks and there is nothing" he finished, not able to hide the helplessness from his voice.

"He has to be here somewhere" Sam stated. "What about any more of Bastov's guys?" he asked.

"Four more around the perimeter and two in the food court" Eric replied.

"Pass their details to the LAPD and they can sweep them up" Hetty interjected.

"Sam, the three of you return to base" she continued.

"But Hetty" Sam began to argue.

"Mr Callen is clearly not there Sam, return to base" she reinforced. With one last sigh, the three NCIS team members got into the challenger and within minutes were heading back to Ops to formulate the next plan for finding the wayward lead agent.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen silently made his way through the house. He knew that Bastov would be there somewhere- he wouldn't have gone to the meet- he had always had others do his dirty work for him. His sig was a comforting weight in his right hand as he cleared each room one at a time. His confusion mounted as he discovered the house to be empty. He moved towards the gardens and finally came face to face with his prey.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What addresses in LA are linked to Bastov?" Sam asked, knowing that they had already conducted all of the checks and drawn a blank.

"None Sam- he has no links to LA whatsoever beyond what has occurred in the last few weeks. None of his security staff have any links here either. There is literally nothing else to link him to here" Nell stated in frustration.

"I have run a trace on the cell phone that Callen text to arrange the meet and so far no messages have been sent or received" Eric told them

"So we have a bug fat zip?" Sam confirmed and all of the other occupants nodded their heads in a concerned agreement.

"I say we go back to the girl and see what else she can tell us" Kensi suggested, Sam nodded failing to see what other options they had.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Very clever Agent Callen" the man in front of him stated. "I suppose you are here to kill me?" he questioned.

"Like you have tried to kill me?" Callen countered, his aim never wavering.

"It is all part of the bigger picture Agent Callen- that is why I cannot allow you to live" Bastov continued, his Russian accent strong but not affecting the impact of the words. Callen quirked an eyebrow at the words.

"And how do you intend of achieving that Bastov?" he asked.

"I won't, but my friend might" he replied, and as the words left his lips Callen whirled round and saw the other Russian leaning over the wall, his gun prepped and aimed firmly at the NCIS agent. Neither man hesitated and within a split second four round were fired- two from each weapon and three struck their targets. Without any backward glance Bastov walked away, straight to his garage and to his car- happy that his plan had worked out and finally vengeance was his.

End Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, and welcome to my new reviewers!

Chapter Thirteen

Callen gasped as a bolt of pain lanced through his chest, his thoughts danced as the blood loss caught up with him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the nausea that waved through him, gingerly he managed to drag himself into a seated position, his sig still clutched in his hand. He looked around him, his vision blurry and swimming as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was vaguely aware of the man on the ground near to the wall, and confirmed that his rounds had hit home, Bastov was nowhere to be seen. He raised his left hand to his chest and felt the familiar stickiness of blood from his latest bullet wound. He attempted to draw a deep breath, failing as bolts of agony shot through him. He groaned as he was unable to ignore the pain any longer, the blood loss catching up with him, all feelings left as he slumped to the ground unconscious and bleeding out over the lawn of the man that wanted him dead.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam we may have something" Eric shouted from the balcony, the lack of his usual jaunty whistle portraying the level of worry they all currently felt for their missing friend. Without any hesitation Sam, Kensi and Deeks were bounding up the stairs two at a time and in the Ops room in the blink of an eye. "LAPD are just attending a report of shots fired" Eric explained bringing up pictures on the screen.

"How does that link to Callen?" Sam asked, confused.

"The address itself has links to Russian nationals- I have checked security cams for around the time of the shootings and found this" Eric replied, loading the imagery up on the screen in front of them. Sam stepped forward, closer to the screen and watched in rapt attention as his partner quickly and easily launched himself over a ten foot wall and into a garden of a large house. Less than twenty minutes later a car came flying out the drive of the house and flew down the street in haste.

"The car?" Sam asked softly.

"I am running it through Kaleidoscope now- registered to Ivan Mastov" Eric told them.

"Can you get a view of the driver?" Kensi asked, desperate for it to be their friend, but feeling in her gut that it wasn't.

"Not at the moment, I am hoping I will get a hit and be able to run it through facial recognition" the tech replied, already working on just that.

"Mr Deeks, make contact with your colleagues at the LAPD and establish if there is any update please- all three of you go to the scene" Hetty instructed. Her face was set in a grim line as she considered the fate of her favourite agent.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The three team members travelled in practical silence, each eagerly awaiting any update that was forthcoming, Deeks hadn't managed to get much information from his former colleagues, there wasn't really much information available- which added further to the tension present in the car. The men that they had taken into custody from the Kodak had shared no information, and were currently being held on arms and immigration charges- which was a good result for the team, yet it brought them no closer to finding their friend so the satisfaction was limited.

"He'll be ok Sam" Kensi stated, her own worry conveyed in her voice.

"He was already hurt Kensi" Sam replied, "and I don't think he would kill the guy and then steal his car" Sam reasoned, having a bad feeling in his gut what had happened- and not liking it one bit. "Why does he always have to go lone wolf on us?" he questioned, mostly to himself.

"It's how he's programmed Sam, he was trying to protect us" Kensi replied.

"I don't need protecting, I just need to know that my partner is all right" Sam muttered, his voice cracking as his worry continued to increase.

"We'll find him big guy" Deeks assured, squeezing the bigger man's shoulder from his position in the back seat.

"I just hope he's alive when we do" Sam replied softly. The other two team members silently echoed his sentiments.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hetty there has just been a hit for Bastov at LAX" Eric hollered to the ops manager.

"When?" she asked as she appeared beside him, proving yet again why she was regularly known as a ninja.

"Twenty minutes ago, boarding a flight to Moscow" he told her.

"Was it a hit on his passport?" she questioned, confused about the delay.

"No he must be travelling on a false name, it was a hit on facial recognition. The car in the CCTV footage flagged up and I have traced him from there" Eric informed her.

"What time does the flight depart?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Five minutes ago" he replied gravely.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The team made it to the house in record time, they flashed their badges and dipped under the cordon as they were allowed through.

"Who's in charge here?" Sam asked softly. He followed the directions of the officer he had asked, and quickly found a man in a suit. He once more flashed his badge and introduced himself, shaking hands with the other man.

"What have we got here?" he asked softly.

"It appears to have all gone down in the garden area- possibly a mob war" the detective replied, leading the agents towards the garden area. "It appears that there was a shoot out here- hand guns only the CSIs are telling me, and at least four shots fired by the reports from the neighbours" he finished.

"Anyone alive?" Kensi asked, knowing that Sam would struggle.

"One definitely left, there are recent tyre tracks out of the drive way- enquiries are ongoing as to the occupant" he told them. "We have this guy here, gunshot wounds to the chest" he informed as he lead them closer to the body currently covered in a single white sheet, just as all three NCIS team members drew in a simultaneous gasp of breath.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you so much so all of the reviews for the last chapter! I am completely overwhelmed- and yes I know I was mean leaving yet another cliff hanger, but I did tell you I was very cruel! Anyway on with the story….

Chapter Fourteen

"Oh thank god" Sam whispered as the body beneath the sheet was revealed to not be his partner.

"I assume you were thinking it could be someone else?" the detective asked the trio in front of him.

"My partner" Sam replied softly, and seeing the quirked eyebrow expanded on his explanation. "The owner of this house hired assassins to kill him" he finished.

"Oh" the detective responded, his face a picture of shock, and feeling glad that he worked for the LAPD and wasn't a secret agent like the team in front of him. He stepped forward and pointed at the body at his feet, gesturing to the bullet wounds. "Is this your partner's handiwork?" he asked, Sam moved closer and looked at the perfect double tap wounds to the chest, his partner's shooting of choice.

"I would say so!" Sam confirmed, glad that his partner seemed to be up to at least putting up a fight, however his relief was short lived as he looked up and saw a rather large pool of blood a few metres in front of him. "What's that from?" Sam questioned moving towards it.

"The CSIs have taken a swab for analysis, they are of the opinion that it is from a third male- from what you have said, it sounds like it could be from your partner" the detective told him sadly. Law enforcement was a family and it pained all of them when one of them was hurt- whether it be a brother, a father or even a distant cousin within the enforcement family. Sam squeezed his eyes closed at the thought, the pool of blood was substantial in amount and if it was his partner's, then he was currently in a bad way. Sam had to find him.

"Eric" he called instantly. "Check the security cameras between the shooting and us arriving, Callen has been here and is now missing again- any vehicles anything at all"

"Got it" he replied quickly turning back to his screen and getting straight to work.

"Nell, check around all of the local hospitals and medical centres and see if anyone with gunshot wounds have been brought in" he instructed the female analyst.

"On it" she replied, and Sam disconnected the call before turning his attention back to the detective in front of him, he handed him a card from his wallet- a rare act from the seasoned agent. "If you hear anything at all can you call me please?" he asked softly.

"You got it" the detective replied, his sympathy coming through in his tone. "I hope you find him Agent Hanna" he finished, before turning back to his crime scene.

"What do we do now?" Kensi asked the senior agent quietly.

"Pray to god that Eric and Nell come up with something" Sam replied, heading back to the car, his shoulders slumped and his head downcast.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You found anything?" Eric asked Nell softly as he scoured through the footage as quickly as possible.

"Maybe" she replied, flicking through the admissions system of the LA county hospital. "There was a white male admitted two hours ago with a gunshot wound to the chest, a gunshot wound to the arm, plus various other trauma wounds. I am just looking for more information on him " Nell spoke out loud as she worked.

"Is it Callen?" Eric asked, half concerned by the apparent injuries, but relieved at the possibility that they may have found him.

"He certainly isn't checked in under his own name if it is. I am just looking up the description, and it does match statistically" Nell responded.

"What name is he booked in under?" Eric asked, praying that they had found the agent.

"Uri Aristov" Nell replied "I am running it against a list of Callen's known aliases, but so far nothing"

"That's because it was an alias that he used prior to joining NCIS Miss Jones" a third voice joined the conversation. "Eric contact Sam and the others and redirect them to the hospital- Miss Jones what is the status of Aristov?" Hetty asked softly.

"Critical, but alive" Nell replied, her eyes carrying her concern. "How would they have that name for him?" she asked.

"It would depend on who arranged for Mr Callen to get to the hospital" Hetty replied, as mysteriously as ever before heading out and down to her Jag, intent on visiting the hospital herself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam drove to the hospital as if the devil himself was on his tail, desperate to finally get to see his partner, even though his stomach churned at the state he was likely to be in. From the minute he had got the call from Eric he had been feeling a sense of nausea- similar to the last time that his partner had nearly died on him, he couldn't believe that he was apparently there again.

He barely waited for his car to stop before he was out and running for the front door of the hospital, knowing without checking that Deeks and Kensi would be following. He headed straight to the ER and asked the harassed looking receptionist, who merely pointed him towards a waiting room. He bit down on the urge to flash his badge, not wanting to out his partner if it was not completely necessary- as it stood he had no idea who was around that might wish him harm. That's when he looked up and saw a familiar face, a flash of anger ran through his eyes as he registered who was there.

"You!" he yelled advancing across the hall at the other man, one hand on his gun as he covered the length of the ER in record timing.

End Chapter Fourteen

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and all of the guesses you have in relation to the mysterious man! I am so chuffed that you all seem to be enjoying this and I promise that I will try not to hurt Callen much more…..

Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Fifteen

"I should have known that you would be involved!" Sam seethed as he held the older man by the collar against the wall.

"Agent Hanna- let me explain" the other man stuttered.

"Explain what? Explain why yet again my partner is laid somewhere dying and you are somehow involved again!" he yelled in the face of the man he held.

"Mr Hanna! Release him now!" Hetty cut in, her voice carrying easily across the distance and leaving absolutely no room for argument. Wordlessly Sam let go of the man and stepped back, his arms folded in an intimidating manner as he stared at the older man in front of him. "Now both of you in here now" she finished, opening the door to the waiting room and ushering them both inside. "Now what the hell is going on?" she asked, closing the door as the trio stepped through, leaving the remaining team members open mouthed on the other side.

"I found him here, he has to be involved" Sam stated, pointing at the other man, his anger still carried in his voice. Hetty turned her attention away from her agent and towards the other man.

"Arkady? What happened?" she asked the man that she had met only briefly yet knew he was intrinsically linked to her favourite agent through shared histories and paths that continued to cross.

"G came to me for help. He needed information and I told him as much as I could" the big Russian replied. "I knew that he was going it alone, but he refused to let me call you Agent Hanna- I told him it was foolish".

"That's an understatement" Sam muttered under his breath allowing the former KGB agent to continue.

"He came to me for some weaponry and I gave him what I could" he told them softly, not missing the small woman's disapproving glance. "If I hadn't then he would have got them elsewhere" he reasoned, his palms open in a defensive gesture. "Anyway I knew where he was heading, and when I hadn't heard from him in over twenty four hours I checked to see how he was doing. He wasn't back where he had been staying and his cell was dead" he told them, his voice for once appearing truthful as he explained. "I just had this feeling that he had done something stupid- and it appears I was right. I found him in the garden, bleeding out, so I got him to a hospital. I couldn't leave him" he finished, and as the words left his mouth he slumped down into the nearby chair. Sure he and Callen had played on different sides and had never been fully straight with each other- but the kid had saved his life many times and he couldn't help but care about him.

"You brought him here?" Sam asked softly, and at Arkady's nod he continued. "How was he?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"He was bad" Arkady replied gently, looking the other agent in the eye as he spoke.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam felt like he hadn't moved for hours, yet in reality it had been only forty five minutes since Arkady's revelation. The Russian had left a little while earlier after making the NCIS team promise to call with any update. Kensi and Deeks had joined them briefly, before heading back for the update from Eric. He nearly dived on the doctor when he finally came to the door.

"I believe that you are here for Mr Aristov?" he asked as he took a seat opposite the agents.

"Yeah, how is he?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of his seat, desperate to hear news on his friend.

"He is just heading for surgery. He had lost a lot of blood, and the bullet did cause a lot of damage, however we have managed to stabilise his condition. The wound to his arm looks to be a day old at least- and he had developed an infection in the injury" he told them- his tone serious as he relayed the update. "The bullet wound to his chest caused two broken ribs and currently the bullet is lodged in his rib. He also had a number of bruises to the chest area that has caused some minor internal damage. He also has a head injury; however we won't be able to fully assess the damage until he regains consciousness. The surgery should hopefully not take too long, and then he can be settled in the ICU for close monitoring" he finished.

"Will he be ok?" Hetty asked softly.

"If he makes it through the surgery, then his chances greatly improve" the doctor replied, noncommittally.

"Thank you" Sam stated softly, praying that the luck that had kept his partner going so far would continue, and he would make it through the surgery all right. A few hours later and his prayers were answered and finally he was where he belonged- right beside his wayward partner.

"Ah G, you have made a mess of yourself this time" he whispered as he finally laid eyes on his partner. Callen laid deathly pale, monitors connected all over and IVs leading to his still hand. His chest was covered in stark bandages, and his arm was strapped up tightly. His face was pale and covered in more stubble than usual- a dark bruise contrasting to the pallor of his face. Despite all of that Sam smiled, his friend was alive, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he stayed that way.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam refused to budge from his partner's side throughout the night, siting the fact that there may still be members of the Bastov's out to get the younger man. In all honesty he would not have moved anyway, despite every member of the team staying for a few hours at a time. He needed to make sure that he was there when his friend woke up. A few hours into the next day and he got his wish as he barely caught slight of the soft fluttering of dark eyelashes against pale skin.

"G?" Sam called out softly, squeezing his friend's hand lightly to guide him back. "Come on man, you can do it" he whispered, watching as his friend struggled to open his eyes. Finally confused blue eyes managed to work their way open.

"Sam?" the injured man croaked softly, finally recognising the blur in front of him.

"Yeah man, how you feeling?" the larger agent asked his friend gently.

"Hurts" Callen whispered, wincing- a true testament to the level of pain he was clearly in. Sam reached for the buzzer and carefully called for help for his friend.

"Two minutes G and someone will be here" Sam assured his friend, Callen closed his eyes against the nausea and pain that he felt.

"Wha' 'appened?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"We'll talk later, when you feel a bit better" Sam promised, stepping away slightly as the doctor came into the room once more.

"Hello young man" the doctor greeted with a smile, pleased that his patient was apparently making good progress. "Now I need to do a few tests- can you tell me your name?" he asked his pen poised over the chart in his hand. Callen hesitated, looking at his partner, uncertain how he was booked in to the hospital.

"Er" he started, unsure how to continue.

"It's ok Yuri you can tell the man" Sam interjected, sensing the reason for his friend's hesitation. Realisation dawned on the injured man, as his brain finally processed the words his friend spoke. Adopting his well practiced Russian accent he finally replied.

"Yuri Aristov" he finally replied. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt just from the small amount of talking and thinking he had managed so far.

"Can you remember what happened?" the doctor asked, not overly concerned by the delay in his patient's responses.

"I got shot?" Callen asked, although his response was a definite question rather than an answer.

"That's right. It should all come back to you in time. I think for now I will leave you to rest and check on you again in a few hours" the doctor stated, noting down the readings on the monitors in front of him. "You are doing very well" he reassured before leaving the room. The partners waited for the doctor to leave before recommencing their brief conversation.

"Yuri? Not used for years" Callen whispered. "Arkady?" he asked, putting two and two together.

"Yeh Arkady, now rest man and we will talk later" Sam urged the younger man as for once Callen did as he was told and allowed sleep to claim him.

End Chapter Fifteen

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Thank you so much for the reviews, there is still a bit of this story left so please keep reading and please keep reviewing for me!

Chapter Sixteen

It was several hours before Callen woke up again, and this time he felt far more aware.

"Sam?" he questioned softly, waking the larger man from a snooze beside the bed.

"You ok G?" Sam asked, instantly awake and on his feet. Callen nodded, not wanting to worry his friend.

"Did you pick up Alexa?" he asked, finally looking at his partner.

"Yes, your plan worked perfectly G- including us tracing the text and picking up the goons at the Kodak" Sam replied, unable to hide the hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sam" Callen responded, knowing exactly why his partner was angry.

"Sure you are, G, until next time" Sam replied with a sigh, he knew that his partner would never change- part of what made G Callen who he was, was his need to look after things himself, in his own way- nothing would ever change that. Callen lay with his pounding head resting against the pillow, hearing the accusation in his partner's words made him feel even worse, but he wouldn't have done anything differently.

"I just wanted to protect you" he whispered, his tone broken.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours G, I don't need protecting. You're my partner, when I was in Yemen- you had my back. Whenever I go out there you are there right next to me- why can't you let me do the same for you?" Sam asked, Callen finally opened bloodshot blue eyes- the orbs locking onto Sam- the older man saw a whirl of emotions flying through them and the intensity made him draw in a shuddering gasp. Very rarely was he allowed such access to his partner's emotions that it was a shock to see such pain reflected on the younger man's face. He was interrupted from answering by the arrival of the doctor.

"Ah you're awake good!" he greeted before turning to Sam. "I have to examine your friend here, so if you wouldn't mind waiting outside" he asked with a smile. Sam nodded, squeezing his friend's wrist before stepping out of the room- not moving from the doorway.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Has Sam had the chat with him yet?" Kensi asked quietly.

"I doubt it, we would have heard the explosion from here" Deeks replied from his desk.

"You up for swinging by the hospital after work? Sam said Callen was doing better" Kensi asked, keen to see her friend for herself.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind missing Top Model" Deeks responded with a smile, pleased at his dig at the one girly thing that she actually likes.

"Just this once" she replied with a smile, before flicking her hair over her shoulder and heading up to Ops. "Any update on Bastov Eric?" she asked, keen to tie up all the loose ends so that Callen wouldn't have to be constantly looking over his shoulder again, or even worse- push the team away and go off alone.

"Not since he arrived in Moscow" Eric replied softly.

"Keep trying" she urged, squeezing his shoulder she headed back downstairs, keen to finish the last of her paperwork and head off to the hospital.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as the doctor finally finished poking and prodding him.

"Mr Aristov you are progressing very well indeed" he told him with a smile.

"Great, when can I get out of here?" Callen asked, his Russian accent still adopted- intent on preserving his cover.

"When I say so, and that is not yet" the doctor replied with a chuckle, pleased at how well his latest patient was doing, but not willing to allow him to rush his recovery. "You are still very weak Mr Aristov and only a day out of surgery, you need to rest and allow your body time to heal. In a day or so we will assess when you are likely to be discharged, but I wouldn't count on it being anything less than a week" he finished, Callen sighed and then winced as it pulled on his battered chest. "Don't push yourself Mr Aristov, rest" the doctor finished before he left the still recovering man to his rest. Callen bucked against his usual behaviour and did as he was told- closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Explain" Hetty prompted as she sipped at her tea at the patio set.

"There is nothing I haven't already told you" Arkady replied, directing a cheeky smile at the ops manager. "So G is on the mend?" he asked, a flash of genuine concern crossing his face.

"It appears that way thankfully" Hetty replied with a nod. The Russian smiled.

"I am glad, he is a good man" he stated, sipping at his own cup of tea. "I didn't know he was in danger until he visited me" he told her.

"I don't believe you" the wily woman replied. "I need to know everything that you know about Bastov" she told him, knowing that he still had strong connections and links to Russia, and determined to exploit them in any way that she could.

"You know about Bastov yourself" Arkady replied, his steely gaze meeting hers, and she saw a flash of the agent that he once was.

"I need to know where to find him. He will continue to go after Mr Callen until he succeeds or dies trying- I can't take that risk" the seasoned operative replied.

"Or G gets him?" Arkady questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't take that risk either" Hetty replied.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How's he doing?" Kensi asked as she came into the room.

"Better" Sam replied quietly. "Doctor checked on him a while ago and he has been asleep since" he continued. He got to his feet and moved out of the way so that the others could get in closer. "Do you mind waiting a while so that I can go and grab a coffee?" he asked surprising the junior agent.

"Sure, I planned on staying anyway" she replied, slightly confused at how easily Sam had left.

"He's mad at me" a croaky voice stated as his partner left the room.

"Hey you! How long have you been awake?" she asked the team leader with a smile.

"Only just" Callen replied, stifling a groan that told him his pain medication was due.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently, squeezing his arm as she did so.

"Like I was hit by a truck" he stated. Kensi chuckled at his words.

"You look like it too" Deeks interjected. Callen grinned as much as his tired strained face would allow, glad to have a lighter, almost normal conversation with the team.

"Thanks" he replied rolling his eyes towards the detective.

"What did the doctor say?" the LAPD liaison asked, turning momentarily serious.

"That I am not going anywhere just yet" Callen replied, meaning it in both ways it could be interpreted.

"Glad to hear it man" Deeks responded. "I'll go and get some coffees, do you want anything?" he asked Callen with a grimace knowing that the other man would have no appetite even if he was allowed to eat.

"No I'm good thanks" Callen replied, with one nod Deeks was out of the way and heading to the canteen.

"So why is Sam mad at you?" Kensi asked once the detective had left.

"For being emotionless and going lone wolf on him" Callen replied, his tone dull as he spoke.

"He does have a point" she replied.

"I know, that's why I'm not mad at him" Callen replied, making a rare admission. "Where's Bastov?" Callen asked, changing the subject, but with good reason.

"Moscow" Kensi replied, and the moment the word left her lips she noticed a change come over her friend. His eyes turned to ice, and his face grew tense. She wished she had not spoken as a feeling of dread churned through her stomach.

End Chapter Sixteen

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and for continuing to read this- I am so happy by the brilliant response. Please keep reading and leave me your comments!

Chapter Seventeen

When Sam returned to his partner's room he was surprised to find a rather tense atmosphere between his friends.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"All good" Callen replied, a light smirk on his face.

"Kensi?" Sam questioned.

"Everything's fine Sam" the junior agent replied. She cast a final glance at her injured friend and left to head back to work.

"What's going on G?" Sam asked softly, not fooling for the fact that everything was fine.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bastov was in Moscow?" Callen asked, and suddenly things became clear in Sam's head.

"Because I didn't know, I've not been updated yet" Sam replied. "Kensi tell you that?"

"Yep" Callen responded softly.

"You can get the idea out of your head before you even think about it" Sam stated, moving closer to his friend and not missing the gleam in the younger man's eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sam" Callen replied with a straight face.

"Sure you don't G, sure you don't" Sam commented with a sigh.

"Anything on the rest of them?" Callen asked, wincing as he changed position in the bed.

"You got them all G- I hate that you did it, but you're smooth man" Sam complimented as he took his usual seat beside his friend. Callen smiled lightly, his energy deserting him.

"I am sorry Sam, I know that you disagree with what I did, but I did do it to protect you all- too many people have been hurt because of me, I can't go through it again" Callen stated, his voice cracking as he spoke. Sam sighed, unable to stay mad at his friend when he had finally opened up even a little to explain why.

"All right G, I understand why you did it- I just wish that you weren't hurt cos of it" Sam responded. "I am going to get a nurse for your meds, you're in pain" he stated.

"I'm ok" Callen muttered, his eyes remaining closed as he tried to ignore the wave of pain that rushed through him.

"Humour me" Sam spoke as he left the room, not willing to stand by and see his friend suffer.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have run those addresses Hetty- three of them have red flags against them and are on the Interpol list" Eric informed the Ops manager as soon as she stepped through the door to the control room.

"Anything to suggest Bastov is there?" she asked.

"Still working on that one" Eric replied, turning back to work. Hetty nodded in approval, Arkady had come through for them after all. Now all she had to do was get the information acted on, she had to ensure that her team were kept safe.

"Update me when you can Mr Beale" she finally responded heading out of the centre and back to her desk to update the director.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You are making incredible progress Mr Aristov" the doctor stated as he examined the injured man. "Your arm is a slight concern at the moment as the antibiotics are not controlling the infection as well as we had hoped- I am going to up the dose slightly and hope that it will make a difference" he told him with a smile.

"Thank you" Callen replied, his voice hoarse as the infection took hold within him.

"The nurse will be by in a moment with your meds, please try and rest it really is the best thing at the moment" he assured him softly. Callen nodded, too tired to do anything else.

"He seems to be worse now than he was this morning" Sam commented to the doctor.

"It is the infection taking hold, he may get worse before he gets better I'm afraid" the doctor replied softly.

"But he will be okay?" Sam asked, his concern elevated.

"Yes, with time I am sure he will make a full recovery" the older man reassured him.

"Thank you" the agent replied before going back in to his friend. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on the pale forehead of the lead agent who was now sleeping restlessly. He checked his phone and immediately read through the update that his colleagues had sent through, keen to make sure that Callen was only given vague information when he finally asked for it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The night was not an easy one for the partners, Callen's doctor had been right and he did get worse, the infection causing a fever to surge through him, leaving him pale and shaking with flushed cheeks. Dry heaves wracked his battered abdomen causing him to cry out in pain- just as Sam felt he couldn't take any more of his friend's suffering the medical team reached the same conclusion and administered a light sedative to the poorly man. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as his partner was finally allowed some much needed rest.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Callen's temperature had finally come down and the discussion of his move to another facility came up. Hetty had arrived first thing and had been in discussion with the young man's doctor ever since.

"You feeling better?" Sam asked his friend.

"Feel like I was hit by a truck, and then it reversed over me" Callen replied with a small grin. "I'm ok Sam" he stated- he could see the worry that still plagued the other man's face.

"Good, now don't do that to me again" Sam replied.

"Scout's honour" Callen whispered tiredly, lifting his hand in a mock salute. Sam chuckled, glad that his partner was behaving more like himself. "Has Arkady been back?" he asked, his eyes still closed, yet his experienced ears couldn't miss the hesitation in his partner's voice as he replied.

"No, he hasn't" he replied softly.

"Can you call him and ask him to swing by?" Callen asked softly. "Need to thank him for saving my ass" he explained, his tone sleepy as he struggled to stay awake.

"I'll give him a call" Sam replied, not really sure how the discussion with the big Russian would go.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Does your little ninja boss know that I am here?" Arkady asked the ex-seal as he arrived at the hospital.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way" Sam replied with a grimace. "I wouldn't have called you, but G wanted to see you" he finished.

"Show me the way" Arkady commented finally. Sam led him to the room. "You go and get some coffee, I will stay until you return" the Russian man suggested, Sam hesitated for a moment before simply nodding and leaving him to the visit.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You are looking better than the last time I saw you" Arkady greeted his old friend.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Callen stated, and he did mean it. He had never fully trusted the former KGB operative, but he had never been betrayed by him either.

"I owed you one" he replied with a grin, wandering around the room as he spoke.

"You owe me several" Callen replied. Arkady chuckled at the words.

"Like an elephant G, you never forget" he commented as he finally stopped pacing and sat down beside his old colleague. "When will you be going to Moscow?" the older man asked, knowing full well the intentions of his friend.

"As soon as I can get out of here, now tell me everything you know" Callen replied, ignoring his pain to sit up straighter in bed. Arkady sighed, but knew instantly that his friend would do this with or without his help, he may as well make it with.

End Chapter Seventeen

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I am glad that you all seem to like Arkady's part in this story- I think he is a brilliant character and I love the way that he and Callen bounce off each other. Please keep reviewing this- there are a few more chapters to go!

Chapter Eighteen

Callen rested his head back against the pillows, his mind already on full flow calculating his plan. Arkady hadn't let him down, and he intended on using the information that he had been given. It all made sense to him with an awful sense of familiarity, it was almost like going back in time ten years to the first time he had sought to get justice against the Bastov clan. He just had to work out how he was going to finish this before Hetty was able to intervene.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam watched as Arkady left his partner's room, stepping in front of him as he headed down the hall.

"How much did you tell him?" he asked the Russian, arms folded across his chest. Arkady grinned.

"What are you his mother?" he asked softly with a grin, not realising the familiar line. One look at the agent's face made it clear to him that he didn't see the joke. "What makes you think I told him anything?" he asked, his tone now serious.

"You and G go way back, and despite what's visible on the surface I know you're tight- you wouldn't have brought him here otherwise. What did you tell him?" Sam asked again. Arkady sighed at the line of questioning.

"I told him what he wanted to know, you want details you ask your partner. It is not for me to tell you" he finally replied, unwilling to betray his friend's trust. Sam nodded, unsurprised by the answer and also quite pleased by it. Callen didn't have many friends or people to rely on outside of the team, so in a lot of ways he was grateful for the former KGB agent's display of loyalty. Without any further words both men turned and continued on their way- Arkady out of the door not to surface again until his path crossed that of his old friend, and Sam back into his friend's room.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Don't even think of running out of here" Sam stated in greeting as he stepped back to beside his friend. Callen looked at him with a small grin on his pale face.

"Don't you trust me Sam?" the lead agent asked with a smile.

"I trust you with my life and the lives of the rest of the team G- I just don't trust you with your own" he replied honestly. The smile dropped from the other man's face as he absorbed the words his partner had just uttered. The words stung the senior NCIS agent, and if he was honest with himself it was mostly because they were true. He had never had anyone in his life that cared about him and looked out for him no matter what- so he had grown up feeling unimportant and inadequate. A string of abusive foster homes had left him with no option other than to fend for himself, and the part of his brain that allowed him to be 'coddled' had been missing since he was five years old.

"I look after myself just fine Sam" Callen replied, his face serious and his tone carrying a hint of danger that signalled to Sam that his friend was definitely back with him.

"I can see that" the former Seal replied, his eyes surveying the injured man in front of him.

"Leave me alone Sam" Callen stated, his blue eyes fiery as they locked onto his partner.

"No way in hell" Sam responded, sitting down and his brown orbs meeting his friend's without blinking.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty cursed as she slammed down the phone, she had the remainder of the team chasing down the leads provided by Arkady, yet she wasn't foolish enough to think that the big Russian wouldn't provide the same information to her currently injured agent- she just had to make sure that she stopped him from acting on it for as long as possible. She took a sip at her tea to calm her rising frustration. After a few moments she made her way up to Ops, keen to obtain an update from the team.

"Eric, what have we got?" she asked as she walked through the door.

"Interpol have flagged up Bastov leaving Moscow under an alias of Fredek Pokrovsky, they have sent me a photograph of him- facial rec has confirmed the identification" the tech told the petite lady, his face a picture of concentration.

"Where has he gone Mr Beale?" Hetty asked as she skimmed through the information that her analyst handed to her.

"That is what I am trying to find out Hetty" he responded, turning back to his computer screen without hesitation.

"Make sure you do Mr Beale- Miss Jones" she acknowledged as she stepped back out of the Ops room and headed to her office, intent on making as many phone calls and calling in as many favours as she was able.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You want to swing by the hospital on the way back?" Deeks suggested to his partner as the two headed back to OSP HQ to update Hetty on their findings to date.

"Yeah, hopefully Callen will be awake and we can see if he has any more information" Kensi replied, in reality she felt an overwhelming need to see for herself that her long term friend was alive and getting better. They had come too close to losing him too many times, and it never got any easier or made her worry any less. Deeks nodded with a grin, he wasn't fooled for a second- sure he hadn't known their lead agent as long as his partner had, but he had gone to respect Callen and considered him a friend- he too wanted to make sure that the senior agent was on the road to recovery. Deeks drove quietly, deciding against making any wise cracks, and just concentrating on visiting their friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A short time after their exchange of words the doctor had called by to check on Callen's progress, he had seemed satisfied that the man was on the way to recovery, however much to the agents frustration refused to commit to a date of discharge. Sam sat back and watched in amusement as his partner failed to get his own way, although somehow despite his exhaustion still managed to keep up his cover as a Russian national. The younger man never ceased to amaze Sam in his resilience and stubbornness, he was grateful for the qualities as much as they frustrated him.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me G?" Sam asked once the doctor had left them alone. Callen sighed, but didn't turn to look at his partner. "Come on man, you worried me half to death, shaved ten years off my life- again and now you won't speak to me?" Sam stated, moving closer to his friend.

"Not if you are going to lecture me" Callen muttered under his breath, sounding so much like a petulant teenager that Sam couldn't help but grin.

"No lecture I promise" he finally replied, relieved when his partner turned tired blue eyes to look at him.

"Sorry Sam" the younger man finally said, he knew that he had frightened his partner by taking off by himself- he knew that the Seal could never fully understand Callen's need to go 'lone wolf' on him and he knew that he frustrated the older man, but he couldn't change who he was and the way that his mind worked.

"Just don't run out on me again G" Sam muttered, knowing that he couldn't bear the worry again. Before the team leader could reply the door swung open and the remaining members of their team rushed in.

"Hey!" Kensi greeted, relieved beyond words to see the bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hi Kens" Callen responded with a weak smile, pleased to be rescued from what was about to once more become an uncomfortable conversation. The female agent moved closer and took a good look at her friend, noticing his pallor, the pain lines around the eyes and the blue orbs that lacked their usual sparkle- yet he was alive and safely in front of her and a mere week previously she had honestly worried that she wouldn't see him again- so she would take him any way she could find him now.

End Chapter Eighteen

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Thank you to the loyal reviewers that literally review every single chapter- please keep reading and please keep reviewing it really does make me smile when the reviews pop into my inbox! I have noticed though a slight decrease in the number of reviews, please keep leaving your thoughts for me it really does mean the world!

Chapter Nineteen

"Sam, I'll stay for a while, why don't you go and get some coffee?" Kensi suggested, not missing the slight tension between the two senior agents. Sam sighed, not able to come up with a single reason to refuse that didn't include the suggestion that he didn't trust his partner.

"Thanks" he replied, getting to his feet. "I'll be back in thirty" he commented, as much to his partner as to his other colleagues. He shot a warning glance at the injured agent before leaving and heading off to the canteen.

"Ouch, who made Sam an angry bear?" Deeks commented as the larger man left the room.

"No idea" Callen replied, closing his eyes and stifling a groan as a wave of pain reminded him that his pain medication was due at any moment. "Any update on Bastov?" he asked his team mates- his eyes remaining closed. The partners exchanged a glance at the obvious discomfort of their team leader.

"Do you need a nurse Callen?" Kensi asked softly, gently caressing her friend's arm.

"I'm good Kens" he replied, his voice tired and portraying his current state- much to his frustration. "Is there any update?" he asked again. Kensi sighed to herself, more than used to her friend's blatant refusal to ever surrender to any weakness or injury- it had been hell for him when five bullets had nearly caused his death and he had been forced to remain in bed for two months solid- too weak to do anything else.

"Nell and Eric are pursuing some leads" she answered carefully, knowing full well that Sam would kill her if she revealed too much.

"What leads?" he asked, his pain filled blue eyes now opening and making contact with her unmatching ones.

"They are attempting to trace him across Russia- Interpol have said that he has left Moscow under an alias" she replied.

"What alias?" Callen asked in interest. He knew the Bastov clan of old- and he knew which alias would link to which base they used, information that would be very handy when he was finally able to break free of the hospital.

"Fredek Pokrovsky" Kensi responded, seeing the gleam on understanding in her friend's eyes. "Does that mean something to you?" she asked him.

"Nothing at all" he replied carefully, not liking the lie that he was telling one of his best friend's, but not wanting to place her in harm's way either. Kensi sighed; she knew that Callen clearly had more information than he was willing to share.

"Can you tell us anything more about where he could be heading or who with?" Deeks asked, having not missed the exchange between the two agents.

"No, Alexa would be your best bet" he replied, his heavy eye lids attempting to close against his will. Deeks nodded in reply.

"Why don't you get some sleep, we'll stay until Sam comes back" he told his boss softly, not missing how exhausted the older man was. Against his will Callen was forced to comply as his body simply slipped into the sleep that he so desperately needed to heal.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam returned to his friend's room, just as sleep claimed him.

"Did he tell you anything?" he asked his two colleagues within the room.

"No, not anything really. I think he knows more than he has shared though" Kensi replied, not missing the look in her friend's eye when the Russian man's alias had been mentioned. "I'm going to head back and speak with Alexa again, see if there is anything she can tell us" she continued, nodding at Sam as she left.

"You need anything before I head out?" Deeks asked the muscled agent, being rarely serious.

"Na I'm good man thanks, keep me updated" the senior agent responded as he took up his position in the chair beside his friend's bed once more.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have nothing more to say to you!" Alexa hissed at the female agent in front of her.

"You have nothing to lose by speaking to us. Your uncle- he has cast you aside. He has fled the country and left you to face the consequence of his actions- why are you still protecting him?" Kensi asked, her face impassive as she spoke. She leant back in her chair and looked the other woman square in the face.

"I am not protecting him, I am protecting myself. He is far reaching agent Blye- look at how easily he got close to Boris- or Callen or whatever he is really called"

"All of his crew are dead or rotting in jail, he is the only one running free- and you're willing to let him get away with leaving you to take the fall?" Kensi pushed.

"He has already got away with it, or are you too stupid to see that?" Alexa stated, getting to her feet in frustration. "He will be sat at home, plotting to finish what he has started- he has many men in Russia- and yet you are wasting time here" she finished- a sneer on her otherwise attractive face as she spoke to the agent in disdain.

"Where is home Alexa? Tell me where we can find him in Russia" Kensi prompted, also on her feet and her steely gaze locked on the other woman.

"Ask Callen" she snarled in reply.

"Why would Callen know?" Kensi questioned, her tone changing into one of confusion as she spoke.

"He lived with him for six months before he betrayed the family" she stated, a look of satisfaction crossing her features at the look of shock on the agent's face.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen awoke slowly, a small grin crossing his face as he took in his partner's appearance- sound asleep in the small hospital chair in a position that was bound to leave him aching when he woke up. Supressing a groan the lead agent took stock of his current condition- he had suffered far worse and kept going, there was no reason that he couldn't do the same now. Carefully he swung his legs out of the bed and ignoring the wave of dizziness that assailed him he got to his feet. Reaching out to the wall to steady himself he made his way into the small bathroom, as silently as he could he pulled the IV from his hand, rinsing the blood under the faucet as he did so. He gingerly reached into the small cupboard and brushed his teeth, before washing himself and drying carefully- only then did he catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He barely recognised the face that stared back- it was a reflection that he had not seen for many years. Haunted blue eyes stared back at him from a pale, gaunt face that spoke of too many bad dreams stemming from reality. He sighed as he rubbed his hand over his stubble- longer than he usually had it, but not having the energy to shave he made his way back towards the bed and opened the bedside locker, pulling out the clothes that he knew would be there he got dressed as quickly as his still healing injuries would allow. It was time to finish this.

End Chapter Nineteen

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Wow thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I am so happy that you are still reading this- please keep reading and leaving me your comments!

What did you all think to the season premiere? Poor Callen hey? I can't wait for the rest of the season now- stand by for my story 'Checkmate' which continues on from End Game- I just needed more Sam and Callen friendship!

Chapter Twenty

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" a very awake Sam Hanna demanded of his partner as he heard him scurrying about the hospital room. Callen paused with his hand on the handle of the door- so close to his escape yet suddenly so far away.

"I thought you were asleep" he muttered, still looking at the door.

"I guess I owe Hetty twenty bucks" Sam stated, by way of a reply. Callen finally turned around to look at his partner, he quirked his eyebrow in question. "I said you would last less than a week from when you woke up" the larger man stated, his face finally allowing a small smile to cross it. "Where are you going G?" he asked softly.

"Russia" he answered surprisingly honest in his answer.

"Going Lone Wolf again?" the older agent asked, Callen sighed in response- lost for how to proceed.

"Sam, I have to finish this" he stated softly, his tone holding an edge of desperation that he failed to hide.

"Let me help you" Sam asked, getting to his feet and standing in front of his friend- looking the smaller man in the eye as he begged him to let him penetrate the walls just that little bit to help him.

"If you want to help me Sam, you need to let me go" Callen commented, his eyes finally meeting those of his friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You did what Mr Hanna?" Hetty's furious voice carried throughout ops as she spoke with the senior agent on the phone. Everyone within the office looked up in alarm- unable to track the other side of the conversation as they listened. "On your head be it Mr Hanna" the ops manager hissed before disconnecting the call, sitting back at her desk, feeling as rattled as she ever allowed herself to feel.

"Hetty? Everything ok?" Kensi asked softly, daring to approach the manager whilst the rest of the team looked on.

"Not really Miss Blye. Mr Hanna has clearly gone as crazy as his partner" Hetty responded, getting to her feet. "He has allowed Mr Callen to go off on a fool's mission to Russia- before he has even been discharged from the hospital. He is going to get himself killed" Hetty seethed, her uncontrolled worry allowing her words to flow out of her at a rate of knots.

"Sam has let Callen go to Russia?" Kensi asked in confusion.

"Yes" Hetty responded.

"Alone?" Kensi questioned, unable to register the action of the senior agent.

"Apparently so" the ops manager sighed as she sat down at her desk again.

"Oh" was all that Kensi could respond as she headed back to the bullpen to update her partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen headed quickly across to the terminal building, his head down and passport clutched in his hand as he boarded his flight. His bag slung over his good arm as he sat down beside the random business man- relieved that his journey was underway. The pain in his arm had reduced to a dull throb, and his chest only pulled when he breathed too deeply. He would be fine to do what he needed to do, he was just grateful that he was going to have the opportunity. He had been amazed by his partner's support, used to the larger man stopping him from going off on his own- it was good to know that he wouldn't have to face the wrath of his friend when he returned. Switching his newly bought phone off ready for take-off he readied himself for what was to come.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam pondered on the Op Manager's words as he drove through the streets of LA, he prayed to every god that he could think of that he hadn't just made a fatal mistake that would cost his partner his life- he knew that once Callen had set his mind on something there was no changing it- the best he could do was to support him, and trust that the younger man would call on him when he needed his help. He could understand why Hetty had responded the way that she had- she completely agreed with her- but it had been a judgement call and he had made it as best as he could. He just hoped that his judgement had been right- for all of their sakes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The flight passed as uneventfully as expected, and Callen was relieved to disembark the flight. He knew exactly where he had to be and he had already planned how to get there. He thanked his lucky stars that he had maintained his CIA and DEA aliases, those small details made it very easy for him to acquire exactly what he needed. His cap pulled down over his eyes he hustled out of the airport and headed directly to his pickup, jumping straight into the awaiting car and greeting his old friend despite the seven years since they had last met.

"Sergei- it is good to see you!" Callen stated, his tone enthused as he looked at his old contact.

"Pyotr- it has been too long" the Russian commented as he drove from the airport. "You are not looking your best though- are you in some trouble?" he asked, concerned for his old friend.

"Trouble I intend on ending- with your help I hope" Callen responded, gazing out of the window at the familiar surroundings that for a lot of his life had been his home under one guise or another.

"You know I will help you in any way I can" the other man assured him. Callen nodded and allowed himself to relax as they headed away from the city and to Sergei's home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This is honestly everything that you told him?" Sam questioned the older man, his arms folded aggressively over his chest.

"Yes- he is not lying to you Agent Hanna- that is everything" Arkady replied with a sigh.

"You better not be lying to me- I need to have his back" Sam responded, his tone dangerous.

"I assure you that is all I wish for as well" the former KGB agent replied, his eyes meeting those of the muscular agent as he spoke and conveying his seriousness. Sam nodded, accepting his words as truth as he headed out.

End Chapter Twenty.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter- not many more to go now! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter Twenty-One

"Come on Pyotr- time to tell me what is going on" the Russian prompted his long-time acquaintance as he handed him a small glass of clear liquid that could only be Vodka. Callen accepted it gratefully and sipped at it as he pondered how much to tell the man before him.

"Bastov came looking for me" he stated, gauging the other man's reaction carefully. "All the way to the states"

"Found you by the look of it too" Sergei responded, gesturing at the obvious injuries the other man nursed.

"I found him" Callen responded.

"Ah man, that's going to make him very angry" the Russian chuckled, and Callen couldn't help the grin that graced his face in response. "And Alexa?" he asked the agent softly.

"Even angrier" Callen replied with a sigh, that made the Russian laugh harder.

"Ah Pyotr, you should have told her the truth- she still believed you to be Boris, the loyal servant of her father and Uncle" he spoke before finishing his Vodka and pouring another. Callen sipped thoughtfully at his drink, not liking the irony of the fact that the man in front of him still didn't know who he truly was. "She fell for you- you know that?"

"No, she liked Boris- he doesn't exist" Callen reasoned.

"You know as well as I that there was a part of you in Boris- not the part that bowed down to the morality of her father- but the tender side that she saw" Sergei stated, sipping at his newly refilled glass.

"Who knew you were such a romantic" Callen stated as he necked the last of his drink. "So you up for the challenge?" he asked, steering the subject away from the female that he still held slight affection for.

"You are going after Bastov?" the Russian questioned with a shake of his head.

"Yes- I intend to finish what was started" Callen responded, his eyes blazing and his tone deadly serious.

"You must have a death wish Pyotr- but I will help you all that I can" Sergei vowed- tapping his glass against that of his friend in a silent toast.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Any update Miss Jones?" Hetty asked, her tone as serious as any of the team had ever heard it.

"Nothing Hetty" Nell stated in frustration. "I have checked every single known alias- and facial rec at LAX and there is absolutely nothing" she informed her boss, as she desperately attempted to locate the team leader that had apparently gone lone wolf on them once more.

"There has to be something- what about his cell?" Hetty asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Switched off and dead so I can't remotely access it" Nell responded.

"Eric get me Director Vance- I need to get some strings pulled" Hetty instructed as she headed out of Ops and back to her office- intent on doing whatever was required to get her missing agent home safely- whether he hated her for it or not.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam hustled through the crowd, his mind focussed on exactly what he had to do- so far everything was going to plan, and he was determined to keep it that way, his partner's life depended on it after all. He knew that Hetty was mad at him- hell the whole team probably was, but he was certain but once they were fully aware of everything they would understand.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"First you eat, then you sleep and then you can tell me your plan in the morning" Sergei instructed as he placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of his pale friend. Callen chuckled- Sergei was proving himself to be the Russian version of Sam, still for tonight there was little else that he could do and so he ate- rested and thought his plan through ready for the morning.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have run through the list of names that you gave me Hetty" Eric informed the Ops manager tiredly, not even questioning where she had procured them from. "I have a hit- a Pyotr Kenin flew into Moscow yesterday evening- passport shows that it is Callen" he told her with a small smile.

"Anything to say where he has gone from the airport?" Hetty asked, keen to find out as much as possible since she now owed other agencies way more favours than she was comfortable with.

"Nothing, I am trying to hack into their systems- but it's going to take time" Eric replied in frustration.

"Keep at it Mr Beale" Hetty stated, trying to encourage her young tech- yet struggling to hide the frustration and concern from her voice.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen had actually managed a couple of hours sleep, which was good for him. He had surrendered slightly to his body by taking some of the pain medication that Sam had insisted in him taking with him, he ate the toast handed to him silently as he contemplated how much of his plan to share with his friend. He sipped at his coffee as the other man sat opposite him.

"So where do we start?" Sergei asked softly.

"All I need from you is some fire power and a vehicle" Callen replied softly, not wanting to get his friend involved in his issue any more than he had to.

"You are going after him alone?" the Russian questioned in confusion.

"Something like that- I am not dragging you into this Sergei, no more than I have already" the agent responded, wondering if Sergei would ever realise that he was not who he claimed to be.

"Bastov already hates me, and wants me dead there is no harm in me aiding you" Sergei reasoned, not wishing for his friend to face such a thing by himself.

"I appreciate it- but it is the way it has to be for the plan to work. I will leave you a contact number and if I haven't checked in with you by the designated time you make a call and come to my rescue" Callen argued, knowing that he would not put the other man in the position of assisting him- but also realising it is the only way that he will let him go.

"I will do it Pyotr, I don't like it- but I will do it" the Russian finally replied, collecting his cell phone from the counter and heading out to make some calls. "I take it this goes down soon?" he asked just before stepping down.

"Tomorrow- if we can get everything in place" the agent replied, his blue eyes serious and his tone deadly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sighed as he shut his ID away in the glove compartment of the challenger. Taking his cell from his pocket he turned in off, before removing the battery from the back and placing that alongside the badge. There was no doubt in his mind that Hetty as going to kill him, in fact that wouldn't be enough suffering for her taste- she would probably torture him first.

"Callen you had better be grateful for this" he muttered to himself as he stepped out of the car and headed on his way.

End Chapter Twenty One

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Thank you so much for the reviews, I am really sorry for the longer than usual gap between updates, real life got in the way. Please keep reading this and leaving me a little review- not much more to go and there may or may not be a sequel depending on reviews and interest…..

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Anything from Alexa Miss Blye?" Hetty questioned as she joined the agent in the boat shed.

"She just keeps telling me to ask Callen" Kensi replied in frustration. "What don't I know about her and Callen?" she asked the ops manager softly.

"Many things Miss Blye" Hetty replied with a sigh sitting down at the table. "The Bastov file is beyond my pay grade Kensi- I have pulled in many favours and I cannot get access to it" she continued.

"Who else worked the case?" Kensi asked softy as she sat opposite the petite woman.

"I can't even access the redacted version" Hetty responded surprising the junior agent. Kensi had always assumed that Hetty had clearance on par with the director- sure she knew that some of Callen's CIA work was beyond even that level, but she hadn't realised how highly classified so much of his work actually was to be beyond the Ops Manager.

"Do you think he was involved with her?" Kensi asked softly.

"I think the real question is how involved with her he was" Hetty stated sadly. Kensi nodded, gathering her wits around her and physically shaking her head she headed back into the interrogation room- she was determined to get as much information as she could, anything to help to locate the missing agent.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You are sure that you won't allow me to come with you?" the Russian asked the NCIS agent for the hundredth time.

"I'll be fine" Callen replied, checking the clip in his newly acquired weapon and securing it in the back of his jeans, extra clips stowed in his jacket pockets.

"Here are the keys- please try to return it with some of the paint left on it this time" the old acquaintance requested with a smile as he handed the smaller man some keys.

"Thank you" Callen replied, tapping him on the back.

"You are sure the number you have given me is correct?" he was asked.

"Of course- if I haven't checked in with you by 6pm tomorrow call that number and tell them Pyotr needs assistance" Callen replied, knowing that no matter what he would make that check in and ensure that no such call would be required.

"In that case I will speak to you then, please be careful Pyotr" the Russian man stated softly.

"You can count on it" Callen replied, heading towards his new wheels without a backward glance.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi walked into the room with an air of confidence that on this occasion she didn't feel. She looked the Russian woman square in the face as she took her seat opposite her.

"Tell me where I can find Bastov" she stated simply, her tone deadly and her face grave. Alexa smiled at the fierceness displayed by the younger woman.

"You must think very highly of your friend Agent Callen" she commented with a smirk. "He was always very good at charming women and making them loyal to him" she continued bitterness creeping into her voice.

"I am loyal to him because he has earnt it" Kensi responded, not allowing her emotions to cloud her answers.

"That is what he makes you think Agent Blye- he will charm you and twist you- make you believe he speaks the truth and then casts you to one side when it suits" Alexa stated- her whole posture screaming of resentment. "He made me believe that he loved me- then he tore my family apart and left me to pick up the pieces" she finished, her voice betraying her as it cracked with unshed tears.

"Callen could have killed you, yet he took you to a medical centre to get help- does that sound like the action of someone that doesn't care?" Kensi questioned softly, desperate to get as much information as possible, and finding herself slightly disturbed by the rare insight into her friend's life before she had known him.

"It will have served his purpose somewhere. Boris told me he loved me, let me make plans to be with him and when he left me I still believed him. For years I watched for him to return, I am a fool. I had no idea that he was an American spy and was only using me- if I had known who I had been hunting and why I would have succeeded sooner" she spat, turning her head away and making it perfectly clear that in her mind the conversation was over. Kensi sighed, wishing she had information on the other side of the story that had happened in her friend's past- anything that she could use to dig deeper, anything that would help them to find their friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved quickly throughout the city and out into Kostroma, following the Volga river he felt memories overwhelm him, many years in one guise or another spent around these areas all in the name of national security. The lies that he had told and the tales that he had weaved sent shudders through him- yet he knew better than to dwell on it. He had to remain focussed; it could cost him his life otherwise. He reached his destination and parked the car, taking a moment to breath in the fresh air. He leant against the car and carefully tapped some medication out into his hand, feeling the now familiar discomfort in his chest. He dry swallowed the pills and threw the bottle back into the car, locking it and swinging his rucksack over his shoulder he headed on his way. He walked for thirty minutes, putting him another thirty away from his destination. Checking his watch he smiled to himself, his plan was coming together- all he had to do was get and get out, preferably without getting himself killed in the process. He smiled fondly as he remembered the strolls along the river with Alexa- he had always regretted leaving her the way that he had, but he had no choice. The mission had saved hundreds of lives and put truly evil men behind bars, he knew that he had hurt the woman in the process- but it hadn't been on purpose or deliberate, he had just been relieved that he had managed to save her from harm before he had been forced to flee to secure the convictions. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued to yomp through the vegetation.

Twenty minutes later he paused to look at his watch and stopped- he was ahead of schedule, he needed to slow down or his plan could go awry. Silently he squatted down beside a tree, shrugging his bag from his shoulder he took a drink from the bottle of water that he carried. He stretched his arms to loosen them, wincing as the bullet wound made itself known. Carefully, he eased his jacket off and rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to check the dressing, relieved that he hadn't torn the stitches with all the movement, he pulled his sleeve back and gingerly pulled his jacket back on. With one last glance around him, his rucksack was back over his shoulders and he was moving on, the pressure of his gun a reassuring presence at his back. Ten minutes later and he saw his target, he took a deep breath and within seconds all traces of Special Agent G Callen were gone and Pyotr Kenin made his way towards the fortress of a house before him.

End Chapter Twenty-Two

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews- I am so happy that you are all sticking with this story, and taking the time to leave me a review- it really does make a difference to how quickly I update. This chapter updated doubly quickly to say sorry for the previous delay! Please keep going there are only two more chapters after this one….

Chapter Twenty-Three

Callen edged his way through the vegetation, keeping close to the tree line to keep his approach discreet until the last possible moment. As he reached the edge of the trees, he moved- a surge of speed carrying through his legs to push him to the wall that housed the grounds of his target. His back pressed against the wall he edged along to the gateway, the guard obvious from his vantage point. Silently he reached out and within a split second the man was unconscious and bound on the floor at Callen's feet. As quietly as he was able he dragged the larger man a short distance back towards the trees, avoiding the cameras that he had assisted in setting up all of those years ago, he rested the man against the trunk of a tree and headed back, this time moving the opposite way round towards the back of the premises intent on now incapacitating the guard that he knew would be there. With a stealth that few people in the world were capable of he reached in to the guard house, taking the unsuspecting man by the throat and with one final squeeze the Russian went limp in the agent's arms. A few moments later he was beside his comrade and equally as bound. Callen took one more second to check his handiwork before heading towards the house to commence stage two of his plan.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Are we going to send a team in?" Kensi asked her ops manager after relaying her update to her.

"And then what Miss Blye? Deploy them to Moscow and then to where? Bastov has sixteen houses within ten square miles of Moscow, not to mention those further out" Hetty responded, her frustration carrying in her voice.

"I can't just sit here while Callen gets himself killed" Kensi stated, her eyes flashing with anger- although it was aimed at the situation rather than the petite woman sat before her.

"I understand your frustration Miss Blye, and I fully agree- but we don't know where to start" Hetty reasoned, her fist hitting her desk as she spoke- an unusual sign of stress for the older woman.

"There must be some intel we can get as to where he is" Kensi whispered, hating the feeling of helplessness that the situation was forcing on her.

"I have tried every snitch and every agency- I have called the director of the CIA himself and I am hitting brick walls" Hetty replied with a sigh. "Mr Callen has become a ghost- if nothing else this situation has proven that he is still incredibly good at his job" she stated tiredly. Kensi snorted mildly in reply.

"I don't think that has ever been in doubt" she muttered softly. "Has Sam come up with anything?" she finally asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him" Hetty responded- reaching for her phone as she did so, and quirking her eyebrows when his cell diverted straight to voicemail. "His phone appears to be switched off" she stated softly- her voice carrying her surprise. She redialled immediately and this time left a message, her mind quickly joining dots and coming up with a picture that made her suddenly very nervous- but also slightly better about the safety of Callen. "I am sure he will call as soon as he is able" she finally replied to the female agent in front of her, and Kensi couldn't help but notice the small twinkle to the woman's eye that wasn't there a few moments ago.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen wiped his hands on his jeans as he moved the fourth and final external guard to join his colleagues, he had been the toughest- delivering a solid blow to Callen's face before he had been subdued. The agent sighed- he knew it was going to leave a bruise not to mention the flow of blood coming from the cut to his lip. He checked his watch, noting that he was on schedule without any further delay he turned on his heels and headed to the wall. Finding the point that he was looking for he climbed up on top of it and carefully dropped to the other side, his gun in his hand, arms outstretched and sweeping the area in front of him. Dusk was falling, but his trained eyes remained sharp and alert- looking for any shadows. Back flat against the wall he edged around the perimeter before he got to what he was looking for, knife pulled from his back pocket and gun stowed back in his belt he opened the junction box quickly and easily. He snipped through each of the wires, a grim smile of satisfaction gracing his serious features as he saw all of the lights go off instantly in the house. Without further hesitation he closed the box and pushed himself straight back over the wall, heading towards the gate house from the outside the first genuine smile for many weeks graced his tired features at what he saw.

"What took you so long?" he asked the figure leaning exactly where he was supposed to be.

"I'm five minutes early G, I can go and leave your skinny arse if you want?" Sam responded with a smile, taking in his friend's appearance with a well-practiced eye.

"No would be a shame to waste the air miles" Callen responded with a grin.

"Your handy work?" Sam asked softly, gesturing at the pile of unconscious guards.

"They looked like they needed a nap" the senior agent replied with a twinkle in his eye that Sam was pleased beyond words to see.

"You good G?" he asked finally, needing to know.

"I'm good, now let's go" Callen responded, and was moving forward almost before Sam could register the words. With a long suffering sigh the larger man did what he always did- followed his partner and tried to make sure that the crazy guy didn't get himself killed.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

As the two NCIS agents made their way over the gate and into the gardens Sam branched right, whilst Callen went left. The two eased their way around the grounds, checking for any further guards- they each signalled that it was clear before moving towards the front of the house. Callen gestured upwards with his hand, and silently Sam stepped forward and boosted his partner up to the porch roof. Callen carefully pulled himself the rest of the way, narrowly managing to not scream out at the pull on his injuries as he was certain stitches popped. Taking a moment to calm his breathing and allow the pain to reduce he moved carefully along the roofline to the open window, before effortlessly climbing through it. He surveyed the room, almost chuckling as it registered in his mind that it was the room that he used to stay in all that time ago. He moved forward a surge of memories overwhelming him as he looked at the unchanged furniture and smiled sadly at the thought of how much time he had spent in here and how it had almost come to feel like a real home to him. He shook his now fuzzy head to clear the thoughts- he had no time for distractions, he had to move fast.

He carefully opened the door and swept his arm around the darkened hallway, he stepped out, his back against the wall he checked each room in turn- each one holding a different memory of a previous chapter of his life. Finding each one clear he moved to the top of the ornate staircase, he knew full well that this could easily be where he was given away by creaking treads. Slowly and carefully he eased his way down, sticking to the edge of each step, as he neared the bottom loud voices could be heard- speaking angrily in Russian, a feral grin graced the agents face as he recognised the voice of Bastov. He stood still for a moment, listening carefully before registering that the other man was in fact complaining about the lack of electricity. He had to resist the urge to chuckle, pleased that Bastov had clearly not registered his presence yet. He moved, heading directly for the drawing room where he opened the sliding patio door to allow his partner access. Callen raised three fingers and pointed to his left signalling where the hostiles were currently located. Sam nodded and took his newly acquired gun into his hand, Callen copied the movement and the two headed towards the sounds of the voices. They never got there as sounds of gun fire filled the air.

End Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Well here we are with the penultimate chapter of this mammoth fiction. Sorry that I left you with an evil cliff hanger, but it was necessary! Anyway please keep reading and please take the time to leave me a review!

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Hetty I've got something" Eric yelled from the balcony, Hetty didn't hesitate to move, she was up the stairs in an instant and beside her analyst team.

"What do you have Mr Beale?" she asked as she stood beside the casually dressed young man.

"I have found an acquaintance of Callen's from Moscow- his car was at the airport around about the time that Callen's flight would have landed. I have done some digging and found an address" Eric explained, tapping on the computer as he spoke. Hetty nodded and for the first time in days felt a genuine smile light up her face.

"Send everything that you have on him to Miss Blye and Mr Deeks- including what he knows about Mr Callen- we don't wish to blow his cover after all" Hetty instructed, already walking out of the room to arranged flights for the duo- they were already way too many hours behind, they had to move fast. "Miss Blye- pack your bags, you have a flight to catch to Moscow" she called to the younger woman.

"They've found Callen?" Kensi questioned with a hopeful smile.

"It appears so" Hetty responded carefully. She didn't need to say anything else before the partners were at their lockers grabbing their overnight bags, and out of the door.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

As the blast of gunfire rang through them both NCIS agents dived with a reaction time that told of the story of years of being shot at. The hallway that they found themselves in provided little in the way of cover and both men knew it. It took a moment for either man to register that the shots had ceased as quickly as they had started. Another moment passed before either of them deemed it safe to move.

"Sam?" Callen whispered, edging towards where he had last seen his partner.

"I'm good" Sam muttered back moving towards the door and checking himself for bullet holes as he moved. Callen quirked an eye brow as he looked around his position and didn't spot a single bullet mark.

"They weren't shooting at us" he muttered to himself with a shake of the head. Sam nodded as he registered the truth in the words.

"Let's go and give them something else to shoot at" Sam whispered with a smile- he had noted the feral look in his friend's eyes and he knew that for the sake of his partner they had to end this and the sooner the better. Callen nodded in agreement signalling with his left hand, his weapon held in at the ready in his right. Silently the two partners moved through the hallway and further into the house, as they arrived at the doorway in question, Callen reached out with his left hand and swung the door open- stepping through immediately. That was when all hell broke loose.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Do you speak any Russian?" Deeks asked as they boarded the flight.

"Nope" Kensi responded with a weak smile.

"So does this dude- this old er friend of Callen's speak English?" the detective questioned, stowing his bag on the luggage rack.

"Not that it mentions in his file" the junior agent replied, the smile now a grimace.

"So are we are we going to communicate using the art of mime?" the LAPD liaison muttered grumpily.

"I don't know Deeks" Kensi snapped testily. "All that I know is that I intend to do everything in my power to get to Callen before he gets himself hurt or worse- I don't care how we get the information, I just know that we'll get it" she finished, sitting back in her seat with a sigh. Deeks startled at her words.

"Yeah we will" he stated softly when she had finished. "I want to get Callen back just as much as you do Kensi- and we will" he promised quietly, serious in tone for once. "Sorry Kensi- I didn't mean to be er flippant, I just want a plan" he finished. Kensi nodded in acceptance- she appreciated his words and knew that he did mean them, but it didn't stop her stomach churning with fear for their currently missing friend.

"Sam should be with us" she commented softly.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere" Deeks replied, not having missed the glance that Hetty shot him when the agent's name had come up.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The second that Callen stepped through the door into the large study, several guns turned to his direction, within thirty seconds he had fired six rounds and three men were down on the floor with his standard double tap to the chest. He moved silently through the room his partner hot on his heels. With no sign of his intended target Callen kept moving, his arm arching from left to right to clear the room, his partner moving in the opposite direction and mirroring the movement.

"Clear" Callen whispered after a few moments, before moving towards the door to the other room, he took a breath and pushed it open, knowing exactly what would be on the other side of it. Arm raised he stepped through already firing and a further two bodies hit the floor before he was even in the room.

"Hello Agent Callen" a third voice spoke from the corner of the room. "How nice of you to visit! It has been some time since you were here last" Bastov continued, sat back smoking the expensive cigar that he had lit moments prior.

"Your décor hasn't improved any" Callen responded, his gun aimed well and truly on the man in front of him, although the agent was more than aware of the fact he only had one round left in it. He heard footsteps behind him and was reassured of his partner's presence as he heard the final two guards meet their demise.

"You helped design it" Bastov responded. "Do your new friends in whichever agency it is now know that Boris?" he questioned as he got to his feet- the 9mm tracking every movement. "Do they know that you lived him as if you were my son? All the time betraying the family that had treated him as one of their own" he finished- his eyes locked on Callen's as he spoke.

"Yep just like one of your own- tasked with killing and murdering innocent people and selling government secrets to the highest bidder" Callen responded, his voice deadly as his grip on his firearm tightened further.

"Why are you here Callen? Have you come here to kill me? Murder me in cold blood?" Bastov hissed. "Just like you did to the rest of the family! You preach to me about my family's sins? You are no different than I am- you kill first and ask questions later, you hide behind your badge" he stated his voice raising gradually to a shout as his emotions clouded him. Sam stepped closer to his partner, making sure it was clear that he had his back.

"Sit back down Bastov, and put your hands on the desk" Callen instructed, his tone firm but quiet as he refused to rise to the other man baiting him, even if some of his words had well and truly hit home to him, but there was no way the seasoned undercover agent was going to let that show. Bastov chuckled and shook his head at the instruction.

"I can't believe that Alexa fell for you" he commented as he leant against his desk- ignoring the instruction of the American. "I have to say you were very good and your Russian is flawless- you broke her heart and you killed her family" he seethed as anger bubbled back to the surface. His hand twitched towards his pocket.

"Put your hands where I can see them" Callen called out, his tone serious and his arms tense as he aimed for the shot.

"What are you going to do Boris kill me?" Bastov taunted him. "You didn't have the bottle then, and you won't have it now" he spoke with a smirk as his hand went towards his hip. He never got to finish the breath as two bullets from two different guns tore through his chest and he slumped to the floor his face an expression of shock and confusion.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi and Deeks ate their meals in silence, each lost in thought as to what they would face when they arrived in Russia- the flight was long and every passing minute felt like an hour as they were desperate to find their friend and bring him home.

"You think he's ok?" Kensi whispered softly to her partner.

"I'd be more worried about the other guy" Deeks responded with a small smile as he bit on the bread roll and sipped his coffee. Kensi allowed a small smile to grace her features at the thought- Callen was more than capable of taking care of himself, it's what he had always done and whilst her head told her that this time would be no different- her heart worried for her friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"G?" Sam queried when his partner stayed locked in position, when he got no response from his partner he moved closer. "G?" he prompted again, this time firmer in tone. Callen turned around, physically shaking his head to clear the cob webs.

"I'm good Sam" he stated, his pale face disproving his words.

"Sure you are G" Sam muttered, moving over to the body of Bastov to check that the man was in fact dead. "We need to get out of here man" he stated softly. Callen nodded, his face displaying shock and a million other emotions that Sam couldn't put his finger on.

"I'll meet you at the RV" he finally managed to state, turning on his heal and moving towards the front door of the house, suddenly feeling the desperate need for some air. He moved to the front porch quickly and as the cool night air hit him he felt himself taking in gasping breaths as the events of the last few weeks caught up with him. Sam stood back and watched his partner from afar- it was beyond rare for the younger man to let his emotions react in any way at all, so allowing him his pride Sam just allowed him a few moments to gather himself back together. He saw the exact moment that the shutters went firmly back up in place and the Agent once more took over from whoever the real G Callen was. Sam took it as a sign that his partner would be able to get himself safely to the RV point. With one final look he headed to where his own car was parked a short distance away. As quietly as he was able he moved out of the ground and headed North, knowing that his night was a long way from being over.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen attempted to sigh as he edged his way back to his car, his chest felt tight as the bullet wound made itself known, he rubbed at his chest- concerned as he saw the small smear of blood that came away on his fingers. Now that he had finally finished what he had waited nearly ten years for the adrenaline was leaving him, and quickly. He could feel his hands trembling and a rattle in his chest that even he knew meant he might need a couple of days in bed. He stopped a minute, exhaustion overwhelming him as he leant against a tree. He took as deep a breath as his battered chest would allow before moving carefully back to his car. The journey took him well over an hour in his current state, and his hands were shaking so badly he could hardly open the car door. Taking a few moments to gather some energy, he finally managed to reach into his rucksack- taking the items he needed from it he moved to the back of the car and quickly unscrewed the license plates- before replacing them with alternative ones, repeating the process at the front. Finally two hours after leaving the house he set off on the long drive back, knowing that he was already well behind schedule, he drove as quickly as he dared- allowing his mind to go blank he concentrated on the road and getting back to safety, then he could relax and actually consider everything that had happened- or allow the pain to take over and actually sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was exhausted by the time he drove into the small car lot in front of the diner. He had been driving for two hours and desperately wanted some sleep and to stretch his back. He looked around the yard and saw no sign of his partner, he checked his watch- and decided to head in and order some coffee.

Thirty minutes later and the second cup of coffee was gone and Sam was beginning to worry about his friend, it should only have taken Callen the same amount of time to travel to the diner, and yet there was still no sign of him. His fingers tapped against the table as he decided what to do next, reluctantly he ordered himself an omelette and salad and sat and waited- forcing himself to believe that his partner would be there shortly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen breathed a huge sigh of relief as he finally turned into the parking lot. His whole being was exhausted and he knew his partner would be going spare with worry for how long it had taken him to get there. Bone weary he struggled his way out of the car and headed into the diner, easily spotting his friend, who was just finishing up his meal. He moved over quickly casting a well-trained gaze around the place for any hostility. He eased his aching frame into the booth opposite his partner.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked his pale and shaking partner as he sat down.

"Took me longer than expected to get back to the car" Callen replied tiredly.

"You ok G?" Sam asked, surveying his friend's appearance.

"Just tired" Callen replied, which was a concession for him since he rarely admitted to any weakness.

"You want some coffee?" Sam asked softly.

"No I'm good, we better get going" the younger man replied, trying to ignore the ever increasing pain that was building in his chest. Sam nodded getting to his feet and heading to the cashier, before the two partners headed out to the car park and into the car that had been left for them. Sam unlocked it and within minutes the two were on their way back to the house.

"Good call on the diner G" sam stated to his friend with a smile, his partner really was the best agent he had ever known. The diner had been perfect, nicely isolated so number plate cameras anywhere near, no CCTV and far enough away from all of the points of their journey that it had been the perfect place for a dump and switch.

"Used it before" Callen responded softly, unable to hide the wince as a bolt of pain shot through him.

"Seriously G where are you hurting?" Sam asked in concern, noticing the obvious display of pain that his partner was unable to hide from him.

"Think I pulled my stitched" Callen replied reluctantly.

"I am going to take you to a hospital G" Sam stated, his voice firm despite his worry.

"No Sam- you have to stick to the plan. I'll be fine- I can get checked at the house" G argued.

"Your friend a doctor is he?" Sam asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Please Sam" Callen whispered softly, too tired for any arguments.

"G I think you need to get checked" Sam reasoned, not liking the weakened state of his partner one little bit.

"I'll be ok, I just need some sleep" Callen responded, his eyes closed and his head resting back against the seat. Sam reluctantly nodded in agreement, knowing that there was no way his friend would see reason and allow him to take him for treatment. He checked his watch, they should be at the house in less than two hours, and then they were nearly home- and he just had to hope that his friend would see sense and get some medical assistance.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi literally threw her bag into the hotel room, placing her gun in the back of her jeans and grabbing the rental keys- within minutes she was in the car with her partner and heading to the address Eric had sent them. She drove as assertively as she always did- pushing the small engine as much as she dared in the hope of getting to their friend as quickly as possible. Not long passed before they were almost there according to the map.

"What's our cover?" Deeks asked the junior agent softly as he checked his gun carefully.

"American cousin?" Kensi answered, thinking out loud.

"Not sure he'll fall for that- it will depend on what Callen has told them" Deeks responded, looking at the unfamiliar scenery.

"How about some semblance of the truth, we have come to check on his safety because we knew an old enemy had gone looking for him?" Kensi suggested.

"I think it may be our only option, if he has told him about Bastov it is the most believable thing" Deeks agreed. "How far away are we?" he asked softly.

"About ten minutes more" Kensi replied.

"I hope he's there" Deeks stated quietly, worried for their friend, and really not knowing what to do if he wasn't there.

"He has to be" the female agent whispered softly, not even daring to think of him not being.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam stifled a yawn, he had been without sleep for close to thirty hours and was desperate to be out of the car and in a nice comfortable bed, but he was more worried about his partner- who had fallen asleep an hour ago and not stirred since. He was driving as quickly as he could, desperate to get his friend somewhere safe where he could check him out properly. He sighed, less than an hour and they should make it there- he just had to stay awake.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"That's it" Kensi stated as she pointed at the house in front of them.

"Let's go then" Deeks stated, getting straight out of the car. Kensi followed, each keen to find their friend and take him safely home with them. The two law enforcement officers looked around the house, checking for any threat to their safety, seeing none they walked straight to the front door. Knocking firmly Deeks took a step back and waited for whoever would answer. It took a few moments before a large man opened it.

"Da?" he greeted, the door open a mere crack, and his tone suspicious even for that one word.

"Hello, we are looking for a friend of ours" Kensi started.

"And what makes you think he is here?" the Russian asked in broken English.

"He once told us of this address, and said you would help him in times of trouble" Kensi improvised. A quirked eyebrow told her to continue. "Well our friend ran into some trouble with an old acquaintance, we're worried about him- and I think he came here" she finished, her face a picture of worry, worry that she didn't have to fake to support her story. Silently the door was pushed wider and they were both gestured into the house.

"Who is it you are looking for?" the stranger asked them, he suspected that he knew- however years of suspicion and distrust forced him to check.

"Pyotr Kenin" Deeks replied softly.

"Never heard of him" the Russian responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why is his coat hung on the back of the door?" Kensi questioned, her hand at her hip- just in case the situation was about to escalate. Instead of the aggression she half expected the big Russian laughed softly.

"Come in, I will make some coffee" he told them moving towards his kitchen. "I can see why Pyotr is friends with you" he commented dryly and he started the coffee brewing.

"Is he here?" Deeks asked softly, worried by the evidence of their friend's presence- yet no sign of the man himself.

"He has gone to tie up some loose ends" the man responded with a grim face.

"He has gone for Bastov?" Kensi asked with a gasp.

"Yes- the two have a lot of history. Including recent history too I understand?" he commented pouring the steaming liquid into three cups.

"Yeah- Bastov sent a hit squad after him. They nearly succeeded" Deeks replied, gratefully accepting the coffee he was handed.

"So I understand"

"Is Pyotr ok?" Kensi asked softly.

"He will be when he finishes what he started all those years ago" the man replied, sitting opposite the NCIS members. "I assume that you would have been on the other end of this number?" he asked them quietly as he handed them the piece of paper that Callen had left him. Kensi looked at it, before nodding in confirmation. "He should be back within the next hour. I was supposed to call you if he hadn't returned in five" he told them quietly. Kensi startled in surprise- having not expected their team leader to actually have any semblance of contingency planned.

"What do we do now?" Deeks asked softly.

"We wait" Kensi replied sadly. Wrapping her hands around the warm mug of coffee and trying not to think of what they would have to do if their friend wasn't back with them in five hours.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam turned onto the side road in relief, pulling into the layby he switched the engine off. He left his friend asleep as he gathered the supplies together from the trunk and the back seat. He gently tapped his partner awake, and flinched at the heat radiating from his friend. He cursed softly under his breath- the infection was clearly back with a vengeance. Confused, tired blue eyes finally blinked their way open and locked onto Sam's face.

"We here?" Callen asked, his voice a mere croak.

"Yeah. You going to be able to make it?" Sam asked, more than slightly concerned for him friend.

"Not come this far to not make it now" Callen assured his partner as he dragged himself from the car. Sam nodded before leaning in and wiping every surface of the interior- ensuring that no trace of the NCIS agents remained.

"Let's go" Sam prompted his partner softly. Callen nodded, grabbing one of the bags and swinging it onto the shoulder of his uninjured arm. The two began walking, the pace slower than either of them would have like, but even Callen had to admit that he simply couldn't move any quicker, as it was his lungs were burning and his whole body was struggling to even move one foot in front of the other.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This is what your Uncle did, and this is what Agent Callen saved hundreds of people from" Hetty stated, her tone neutral as she placed photo after photo on the desk in front of the woman. The younger woman looked at them, her face paling at the devastation in front of her.

"You lie" she stated.

"This is a signed statement that your uncle ordered this" Hetty continued pointing at the photograph in front of her. The picture showed bodies strewn, including women and children- an eerie view of desolate Russia- and a clear story of torture and murder. Alexa picked the photo up, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

"He did this?" she asked softly, the words catching in her throat. Hetty nodded, knowing that no words were required. "And Boris stopped it from happening anymore?" she questioned, finally beginning to realise that maybe just maybe the man that she had loved had been who she had thought he was, and not who her Uncle had twisted her mind to think of him.

"Yes, he gathered the evidence over the course of eighteen months of undercover work. He received two bullet wounds at the end of the mission and was in hospital for over two months recovering. Once your relatives were arrested over sixty people came forward and spoke out against them" Hetty informed her- breaking several rules of that she had always lived by, by disclosing the information. She sensed in her very being that this woman had been very important to her lead agent, and if she could go just a little way at building the bridge between them, then she would.

"He really did save my life" Alexa whispered softly, the tears rolling freely rolling down her face. "And I tried to kill him."

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"We're almost there G" Sam stated to his partner, who by now was struggling so badly that the larger man could hear his breath rattling in his chest.

"Good" Callen muttered in response, looking in front of him he saw the house. He paused as he saw another car parked outside of it. "Sam" he whispered, causing the former navy seal to stop at the sound of urgency in his partner's voice. "Second car" Callen stated, gesturing with one hand- even as he drew his gun with his other hand. Sam nodded as he imitated the gesture. Soundlessly the two stowed their bags behind the tree closest to the house and moved forward, approaching the front door Sam counted down from three before kicking in the door and Callen stepped through gun raised in hand. No one could work out who was most surprised the NCIS agents or the occupants of the house. Barely managing to not fire off a round Callen lowered his gun slightly.

"Kensi?" he asked softly, barely believing his eyes. He wasn't able to speak any further before the junior NCIS agent had literally barrelled into him and wrapped him in her arms, shaking in relief at seeing her friend alive and in front of her. He relief was short lived as she felt how hot he was, and she barely managed to raise an arm to catch him as his knees gave way and he slumped in front of her- caught by his partner just before he hit the floor.

End Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Well here we go! The final chapter! Thank you so much to all of you that have constantly read and reviewed this story, it really does mean the world- I hope I haven't let any of you down with it. I have really enjoyed writing this, it started off as my first ever NCIS LA fiction, and I am so happy with the response it has received!

Please take the time to leave me one last review for this story and I will love you forever!

Chapter Twenty Five

Sam easily managed to catch the now dead weight of his partner, and he silently hoisted the man up into his arms- looking at the others for some guidance as to where to take him.

"Through here" the Russian occupant stated softly leading Sam up the stairs and into the room that Callen had been staying in. "I see his injuries have finally caught up with him?" he questioned in heavily accented English.

"Stubborn fool would have kept pushing himself forever" Sam responded as he carefully laid his partner down on the bed and slipped his boots off.

"He has always been the same" the Russian commented sadly, shaking his head at his friend. He left the room and returned a few moments later carrying a damp washcloth that he tenderly laid over the fevered man's forehead. "His pills should be in his bag" he told the large man as he took over care of the injured agent. Sam nodded, not questioning the man- the fact that his partner trusted him was enough for him. He headed through the house quickly and back to the tree where both of their packs were stowed, running back in just as quick and straight up the stairs. He rifled through the contents and tapped out the antibiotics and pain killers that he himself had insisted on his friend taking with him on his escapade.

"Has he woken up?" he asked the Russian softly.

"Barely" he replied with a sigh. He had taken Callen's shirt off and looked at the string of scars that covered his chest in sadness. He was wiping at the burning skin with the cool water, trying to get the younger man's temperature down. Sam shook his head at the blood that was visible on the white bandage that covered his friend's latest bullet wound.

"He said he thought he had torn his stitches" Sam stated quietly. The Russian nodded in acknowledgement. "Is there a doctor nearby?" he asked.

"Not for twenty miles. Pyotr needs to get home- we will do all we can and then he needs to get back to America. Bastov may be finished but the rest of the men will still be out there, and Pyotr will have a price on his head" the Russian explained with a sense of urgency on his head.

"He can't fly like that!" Sam argued. "The flight would kill him"

"We will do what we can, we need to rehydrate him and get his temperature down, then he can fly and get medical assistance at home" the Russian responded, his tone firm and leaving no room for argument. Sam shook his head, still not liking the idea, but sensing that their options were limited. "The bathroom is the second door on the left, run a cold bath" the stranger instructed him, making eye contact as he did. Sam sighed and hesitated, but one look at the obvious care he was showing towards his partner made him do as he was instructed. A few minutes later when he returned he found his partner stripped down to his boxers and glassy blue eyes were looking back at him.

"Hey" he greeted softly.

"Sam?" Callen responded in confusion.

"I'm here man, your bullet wounds are infected and we need to get your fever down" Sam explained softly. Callen looked up next to him at the Russian stood over him.

"Pyotr I need you to take this" he stated in Russian, as he handed the agent two small white pills. "They are your antibiotics, not as strong as I would have liked, but they will do" he explained. Callen took them without protest, testament to how under the weather he was feeling. "Now these, we need to get your temperature down, these should help" the Russian continued handing the smaller man further tablets that again he took. "Now try and sip at the water" he requested handing the bottle over. "Just small sips, you don't want to get sick" he cautioned. "Now you are not going to like this, but we are going to put you in the bath Pyotr" he explained softly.

"Cold?" Callen questioned tiredly.

"We have to get your temperature down, cold bath and then wrap you up for the night, hopefully by morning you will have improved" the Russian explained the primitive methods that unfortunately Callen had experienced before.

"I think you take pleasure in it" he commented, before nodding his consent, his eyes drifted shut as the inferno of his body sapped him of all energy. The Russian looked at Sam and nodded, before assisting the former Navy seal in carrying the smaller man to the bathroom.

"Just ease him down" the Russian instructed quietly and the two men eased the agent into the cold water, wincing for him as he immediately started shivering in response. Ten minutes later and neither man could bear to see their friend suffer any further, they gently lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in warm blankets before placing his back in the bed, a duvet tucked over him. "We need to check the wound" he stated softly, pulling a first aid kit from under the bed. Carefully pouring some antiseptic on a pad he dabbed at the angry inflamed injury on his friends chest, unsurprised when tired eyes fluttered open at the pain he was undoubtedly causing and began pushing the offender hand weakly away.

"Calm down partner, it's ok" Sam soothed his partner, gently wiping his sweat soaked face with the damp cloth. Callen stopped struggling at the voice of his partner. "We just need to clean it, two more minutes and it will be done" he assured him softly. Callen nodded, before biting down on a scream as the wound was once more touched. A few moments later and it was carefully dressed and bandaged, and the attention was moved onto his arm wound. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry partner" Sam stated sadly, Callen nodded softly- his eyes squeezed shut as the process was repeated on his other bullet injury. By the time that was dressed Callen was grateful for the pain killers that he was given, and managed a few more sips of water before exhaustion claimed him. Sam himself was exhausted from seeing his friend in such obvious pain and distress.

"The best thing for him now is some sleep" the strange Russian commented, replacing another bottle on the cabinet for his friend. Sam nodded slightly dazed from the events of the day. "Come, I will pour us some drinks" he was offered, and he followed the other man back downstairs to where the other agents were waiting for an update on their friend.

"Sam how is he?" Kensi questioned straight away, worry written all over her face.

"He's sleeping" Sam replied softly. "He needs a hospital" he stated, rubbing a hand over his tired face and gratefully accepting the tumbler of vodka that he was handed.

"Is there one close by?" Deeks asked, also concerned for the sorry state of their team leader.

"It's not safe for him" the Russian interjected. "If any gets word that Pyotr is here, never mind injured they will come for him" he told them softly.

"How do you know him anyway?" Kensi asked the man in interest. The information that they had been given had been limited to say the least, and she wondered how Callen had made such a close friend that was clearly so willing to help and yet he didn't even know his real name.

"I met him ten years ago- he was called Boris at the time and was working for Bastov as his head of security. He had been there for six months when he came across several of his hench men kicking at a teenage boy. They stated that he had been trespassing- but Pyotr didn't believe him. He pulled them away from the boy and beat all six of them until they could take no more- by himself. He ended up with a concussion and some broken ribs that day, not to mention the fury of Bastov for so many of his men being taken out of action, but he saved the life of that boy" the Russian explained, his eyes miles away as he recalled the memory.

"Why did it concern you?" Kensi asked in confusion.

"Because the boy is my son. He is now a doctor in Moscow- he would have died that day if Pyotr hadn't stepped in. There and then I knew that he wasn't what he appeared- he was too good in his soul to truly work for Bastov. I was unsurprised with what happened a few months later" he explained with a wry smile. "I just wish I had been able to help Pyotr like he had helped my son" he finished sadly.

"You have" Sam reassured the man softly. He was unsurprised by the story, no matter what Callen would do everything he could to save innocents from being harmed in any way, despite the risk to himself.

"I saw him a few years later in Moscow, this time with a man that I knew was linked to the KGB, that was when I realise he had to be some kind of spy, it all added up. The way that he handles himself, the leaps that his mind seems to take and the knack for languages. I never asked him and he never told me- I don't need to know and that works for both of us" he continued with a smile. Sam chuckled lightly at the extremely apt description of his best friend. "I know his name won't be Pyotr, but I know who he is and I mean who he is inside. He is my friend and that is all that matters" he finished, before getting to his feet and refilling all of their glasses in silence.

"Thank you for saving my partner" Sam stated softly raising his glass in a toast, all of the other occupants joined in clinking their glasses against each other's as they sipped at the soothing alcohol.

"Anyway Sam- I think you have some explaining to do!" Kensi stated as if suddenly realising that the senior agent was in fact right in front of her in Russia. Sam groaned at the comment.

"For a moment there you sounded just like Hetty" he commented lightly and all three chuckled softly. "Do you mind if I explain when my partner is up to having my back?" Sam asked with a wry smile. Kensi sighed a long suffering sigh before replying.

"I guess so" she finally stated with a roll of the eye. "Why don't you go and check on him and get your story straight. Deeks and I can take first watch" she suggested softly, knowing that none of them would fully relax until they were back in LA and Callen had received his much needed medical treatment.

"Thanks Kensi" Sam responded softly, before heading up the stairs to sit beside his partner. He was glad when he showed signs of stirring a couple of hours later, and gladder still when he was able to get some more medication down the younger man. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to find the sun just rising, and the flushed appearance of his head's face somewhat diminished. Getting to his feet and stretching his now aching back he was surprised to find the subject of his thoughts returning his look.

"Morning- didn't think you were ever gonna wake up" Callen teased, his voice weak and holding a definite croak to it, but he sounded just like his partner and for that his friend was immensely pleased.

"It was your stimulating conversation" Sam responded with a smile.

"Any chance of some clothes?" Callen asked, looking around him and not seeing any sign. Sam shook his head in frustration.

"G, you need to rest" Sam warned softly.

"Sam we need to move, we can't stay here" Callen responded seriously. "I'll be ok, sure I can't move far or too fast, but I'll be ok"

"Fine, I'll get your clothes, but we aren't going anywhere until you have eaten something, drank and taken every tablet that we tell you to" Sam responded, his tone deadly serious.

"Yes mom" Callen replied with an eye roll, it did nothing for his aching foggy head, but it was an automatic reaction to the former navy seal. Sam smiled, relieved that if nothing else his friend did appear to be slightly improved. He shook his head to himself as he walked out of the room and went looking for the younger man's clothes finding them easily- he handed them to his friend and headed downstairs to make their travel arrangements.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Have Kensi and Deeks checked in yet?" Hetty asked as she stepped into Ops. The remaining members of the team had all gone to their respective homes the previous evening and attempted to get some sleep, no one had been surprised when they were all back at the office at the crack of dawn.

"No word yet" Eric replied, as he sat back with his hands behind his head- nothing for them to do but wait. "They weren't due until 8am" he continued with a sigh. Hetty looked at her watch- it was only seven thirty, but she was still worried- she hated not knowing what was going on with her agents.

"Let me know the moment that they make contact" she urged, as she headed back to her office to make herself some tea.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen made his way slowly down stairs to join his friends, he felt infinitely better than the previous night- but still felt the exhaustion of the infection raging through his body.

"Hey" he greeted the assembled group with a tired smile. Kensi grinned at seeing their team leader standing up under his own steam.

"Hi Callen, how you feeling?" she asked moving over so that he could sit next to her.

"I'm good Kenz" he replied as he sat down. "Does Hetty know that you two are here?" he asked, surprised that they had arrived, but not surprised that Eric had clearly managed to track him down.

"She sent us" Deeks responded, sipping from his coffee as he appraised the look of the older man- which was clearly far from the fine that he stated.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes G" Sam stated softly, Callen rolled his eyes in response, knowing that it would be pointless to argue.

"Did Alexa tell you the address?" he asked the junior agent, as he accepted the glass of juice that he was handed.

"No she wouldn't tell us anything" Kensi replied with a frown.

"She still mad at me?" the senior agent asked as he sipped at the liquid, feeling soothed as it cooled his sore throat.

"That's an understatement" Kensi replied with a snort. "When we left Hetty was on her way to speak to her again" she finished. Callen nodded, he hadn't expected Alexa to change her mind she had always been stubborn.

"What's the plan for you guys getting home?" Callen asked, deciding to leave the topic of Alexa for another time, or preferable never.

"What do you mean us guys? We are all going" Sam responded, confused at the question. He reached over and set down a glass of water in front of his partner, and tapped out the pills that there was no way he was going to allow his friend to not take. Callen sighed, ignoring the rattle in his chest as he did so- he reached for the pills and took them all one at a time.

"I can't get on the same flight as you guys- they might be looking for me and it puts you all at risk" Callen explained softly. "I will get the flight after yours and you can meet me at LAX" he reasoned. His plan all along had been for him and Sam to travel separately back to the states- he himself fully intended on an extremely indirect route- anything to minimise the risk to his team.

"Hetty can arrange us secure transport" Kensi reasoned squeezing her friend's hand softly. Callen carefully repeated the gesture before removing his hand.

"I can't Kenz- I can't risk being linked to NCIS or to the US military full stop" he reasoned.

"Then I will fly with you and these two can go on the Naval flight" Sam cut in, not willing to let his partner out of his sight. "I'm already in this G, and there is no way you are flying alone"

"I got here alone Sam- you have a family this is an unnecessary risk that there is no reason at all for you to take" Callen replied.

"Then I will fly with you" Kensi interjected. "It will look less suspicious anyway that way" she stated with a grin, knowing that Callen would struggle to find a valid argument, and intent on making sure that at least one of them got to make sure he was safe on his journey back to the states. Callen sighed in surrender.

"Fine- but we are not flying direct" he stated in reluctant agreement.

"That's fine- I have always wanted to visit Belgrade" she commented with a big smile, winking at Sam as she spoke. She was rewarded by a light chuckle from her friend as he nodded in agreement.

"You check in with Hetty, Callen can eat and I will sort our flights" Sam stated to Deeks as he handed a plate to his partner, his look making it perfectly clear that he would be expected to eat.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A few hours later and all four were ready to go, Callen and Kensi had flights booked to Belgrade, whilst Sam and Deeks were heading directly back to LAX. Hetty had been vaguely updated with the travel plans- but they had all agreed that the full debrief could wait until they were all safely back on US soil. The detective and the former seal headed out first, driving halfway to the airport before ditching the car and hailing a cab- their trip to the airport was uneventful and thankfully short. Both men relieved when they stepped onto the plane- yet worried for their respective partners.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen and Kensi left a mere hour after their partners- expressing their genuine gratitude to his old friend as they loaded their bags into the jeep and headed off to Moscow airport- Callen handed the large Russian a small piece of paper as he left.

"In case you ever need me" he said in Russian as he shook his hand and turned to leave. "Thank you" he stated softly before joining the female in the car and leaving without a backward glance. Once the agent had left the Russian opened the piece of paper, grinning as he saw two telephone numbers written down, knowing that he would never use them unless he could help it- but thrilled with the show of trust from the younger man.

"You ready?" Kensi asked the injured man softly.

"Yep lets go" he replied, gingerly fastening his seat belt. Kensi needed no further encouragement as without a second's hesitation she was accelerating to the main road and heading to the airport.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi smiled as she looked at the sleeping man beside her, Callen's head was rested back against the head rest- his mouth slightly ajar as he slept. Testament of how under the weather he was clearly feeling he had even taken his tablets without protest. They were about an hour away from landing. Callen was travelling under his existing alias of Pyotr Kenin, she was under her own name- Eric had hacked the airline system so if anybody looked her ticket had been booked months ago. The connecting flight changed to Callen's actual name- their tickets again booked at different times from different IP addresses if anyone took the time to look. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't really get to be a tourist as their flight to Stuttgart left in a mere three hours- they would just have time for something to eat before they would have to board.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Home sweet home" Deeks smiled as he stepped out into the LA sunshine, glad that they were finally home safe- although he knew that he wouldn't relax until the rest of the team were also back safe and sound.

"Amen to that" Sam muttered as he headed over to where he had left the challenger.

"When will they be due back?" the detective asked softly, knowing that Sam would be at least as worried as he was.

"Not until the day after tomorrow. G would have flown constantly, but we can't take that risk" Sam replied softly.

"Are they getting the military flight from Germany?" Deeks asked as they picked up speed.

"Yeah, land at lunchtime" the former seal responded as he unlocked the car. Silently the two men stepped into the car, Sam headed straight for the apartment that he knew the detective occupied and stopped outside. "Thanks for coming to help out" he said sincerely.

"Hey Callen is my team leader too- wouldn't be anywhere else" he responded with a grin as he stepped out. Sam smiled in response, glad that Deeks was on their team. Without further hesitation he turned around and headed back to his home, keen to see his family and await the safe return of his friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi was beyond relieved when the two agents made their way into the hotel room that they had booked for the night. She chuckled at Callen's hesitation to lie down on it.

"Don't be shy Callen- we both know you wouldn't be in any condition to do anything even if you did think of me as anything other than a younger sister" Kensi stated, as she unbuttoned her shirt and sat down in her vest and jeans, toeing off her boots. She was aware of her friend sitting down on the bed by the shift of the mattress. Callen sighed as he laid down, not even bothering to remove his boots, he was asleep within seconds. Kensi- also feeling exhausted, got under the covers and let sleep claim her.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning the two special agents went out for some breakfast- Kensi intent on making sure her team leader ate.

"It's nice here" she commented as she looked out over the square, sipping at her coffee. She loved Europe- finding the history fascinating, it was a shame she never got to visit unless she had a gun in her hand.

"It's cold" Callen stated, and Kensi shot him a look of concern. She only wore a thin jacket and she was fine, her friend had an unhealthy pallor to him and a shake to his hand as he reached for his coffee. She genuinely couldn't wait to get him safely back to LA and an apparently much needed doctor.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't help but look at his partner's empty desk as he sat twiddling his thumbs. In less than twenty four hours the subject of his thoughts should be back on US soil- and more than likely in a hospital bed where he belonged. Hetty had gone easy on him so far, agreeing that they could await Callen's return before the debrief would be forced to take place.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi packed their meagre belongings away carefully- it was a matter of hours before the military plane Hetty had arranged would be taking them home. The junior agent had managed to arrange a doctor on board, although she had failed to mention that to her now sleeping team leader. She sighed as she looked at the man that she cared so deeply for. He was clearly exhausted and the infection was still waging war on his already overtaxed body, she had to get him home- she couldn't face the thought of him not being in their lives.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Come on, time to hustle" Kensi woke her friend, her concern growing as he was slow to come to awareness.

"Kensi?" he questioned, momentarily confused.

"Yeah, come on Callen- it's time to go home" she told him softly, handing him clean clothes, as she finished getting dressed. He nodded, finally realising what was going on and did as she bid. Within ten minutes both agents were ready to leave.

"I'll be glad to get home" Callen muttered, and Kensi could do little but nod her full agreement. Kensi peered out of the window- waiting for their ride, almost running from the door when the described vehicle stopped outside. Callen got to his feet, trying to ignore the slight sway as he did so. Grabbing his bag he followed the junior agent out of the car and into the waiting vehicle, relieved to be starting the last leg of his journey. The drive to the small airstrip took less than thirty minutes and both agents smiled as they saw their awaiting plane, bags stowed they both boarded. Callen was surprised to discover another passenger sat in front of them.

"Agent Callen and Agent Blye?" he questioned as the two sat down. Kensi nodded, suspecting who the man was, and dreading Callen's reaction- even though she didn't regret her decision. "I am Dr Taylor, I understand my services may be required" he stated, his gaze drifting to Kensi- a gesture that the experienced Callen didn't miss.

"You arranged this?" he questioned the junior agent- his tone and expression unreadable. Kensi hesitated before replying.

"Yes, only out of worry" she said softly. Callen shook his head, mixed emotions running across his handsome, yet pale face.

"Please Agent Callen- I can see that you do need my help" the doctor stated softly, he had easily observed the guarded way in which the agent moved- and could tell from the too bright eyes that the man clearly had a fever. "Once we are in the air, please will you let me check you over?" he asked carefully. Callen sighed in surrender.

"Fine, but only because there will be no escaping you" he replied finally. Fastening the safety belt and biting his lip to not say what he was thinking to Kensi. She sighed in relief, considering how private her friend was she had gotten off lightly with his reaction.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

They were an hour into their flight and Callen was settled on a gurney in the medical bay, a mild sedative helping him rest. He would never have agreed to it, but the fever was once more pushing ahead, making his stomach roll and his head pound- the doctor had been left with little choice, else it would have been an unbearable flight for them all.

"How is he?" Kensi asked as the young doctor walked towards her.

"His temperature has hit 103, the gunshot wound to his chest is badly infected, and he has a mild infection to his arm. He needs to be in a hospital, and quickly" the doctor explained shaking his head in frustration that the agent was even out of bed, never mind chasing violent criminals across Russia. "I have called ahead to Pendleton and a medical team are going to be ready and waiting" he informed her, his tone serious.

"Thank you" Kensi stated in concern. "Can I sit with him?" she asked softly, not liking the thought of her friend being alone.

"Of course" he replied, leading her towards the agent. She was saddened at seeing him, his brow was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his pallor was greatly lacking the usual healthy tan he sported. She sat down next to him, and prayed that the flight would get him to help as quickly as possible.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi's prayers were answered when they finally landed around about lunchtime, before she knew it there were a group formed around Callen and he was being carried out towards the Naval hospital, a flurry of activity around him, all she could do was follow.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Four days later and finally Callen's temperature was under control, and he was feeling more human. He barely remembered his time in Stuttgart or how he had got home, something he realised he would probably be grateful for. The OSP team took turns to sit by his side as he fought the fever induced nightmares that held him constantly hostage. His partner was once more right beside him as he woke up.

"Hey" he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey yourself G!" Sam returned as he moved closer. "You scared the hell out of me man" he commented.

"Sorry" Callen replied wincing as his throat burned. "How long have I been here?" he asked, looking around him to absorb where he was.

"Four days" Sam responded. "Do you know where you are?" he asked, not certain that his friend would remember.

"Pendleton?" he half questioned, and at the nod relaxed back against the pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better. When can I get out?" Callen asked, his eyes closed as his headache made itself known.

"Not until the doctor says so and Hetty agrees" Sam responded with a smile, knowing that even Callen wouldn't risk the wrath of the Ops Manager. Callen nodded too tired to push. "You were lucky you got here when you did- another day and they probably couldn't have saved you" Sam told him, not exaggerating in his words. He reached for the side table and poured his friend some water, helping him to hold it with his unsteady hands.

"Thanks" Callen stated, the cool liquid soothing him instantly. "Is Hetty mad?" he asked quietly.

"I was, then I was concerned- now I am mostly intrigued" a third voice interjected- both men startled at the stealthy entrance of the petite woman. "Hello Mr Callen- I do hope you are feeling better?" she greeted him, moving to the opposite side from Sam.

"Much, thank you" Callen replied, unconsciously pulling himself more upright in the bed.

"Good- I read an interesting report from Interpol a few days ago. A story of a gangland attack on a local house, a couple of hours out of Moscow" she told them, her face blank as she spoke. "Several guards found incapacitated and bound, and the occupants of the house shot" she continued. "Apparently the main resident was someone by the name of Bastov" she finished.

"That's interesting" Callen replied carefully.

"I take it that you got what you were looking for Mr Callen?" she asked softly. He nodded lightly, not trusting himself to speak. "In that case I will leave you to rest- I will return in the morning for the debrief" she stated, squeezing his rest before she turned and left.

"You got off lightly" Sam commented when he was certain she was out of ear shot.

"Me? What about you? You went off to Russia too" Callen responded with a weak smile. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face. Sam shook his head, unable to deny that Hetty wouldn't be overly happy with him heading over to Russia without telling her either. Happy that his friend was soundly asleep and thankfully on the road to recovery, he got to his feet and headed off to hunt down a coffee.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning, Callen woke up feeling a hundred times better, his meagre breakfast was so far staying down, and the throbbing in his chest had depleted to a dull ache. All in all he felt better than he had in weeks. As he laid there he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the events- it felt like forever since that day Hetty had spoken to him about his name sake being shot in a club. He couldn't believe how much had happened, not to mention his past once more coming back and biting him on the behind. He was pulled from his reverie by the arrival of his partner and the small Ops Manager.

"Morning" he greeted them.

"Hey G" Sam smiled. His partner looked infinitely better, although he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the debrief that Hetty had in mind.

"Have you eaten Mr Callen?" Hetty asked in way of greeting. The lead agent rolled his eyes before nodding to the affirmative. "Good then where shall we start? I know- your meeting with Alexa, whatever possessed you?" she asked, as she took a seat. He sighed in response, he hated this- he genuinely hated discussing his decisions and his thoughts about things, especially something so personal to him.

"I had to draw her out" Callen replied. "It was the only way of ending it" he finished. Hetty nodded, she was unable to deny the logic to his words- she just wished that he wouldn't constantly feel the need to tackle everything by himself.

"And then you decided to go to Bastov's house, despite being shot?" she questioned, Sam looked up sharply at the question- surprised at how hard she was pushing the injured man.

"I had to get there- it was never going to end unless I moved fast" he replied, closing his eyes against the memories.

"You spoke to Arkady, yet kept your team in the dark- why?" she asked.

"I needed information that you couldn't get, and I needed it quickly" Callen replied sharply. His eyes still closed as he controlled his frustration at the line of questioning.

"I understand Mr Callen" the Ops manager stated softly, and she did. She wished that he hadn't excluded them, but she understood that it was in his make up to go it alone. Callen opened his eyes and recognised the truth in what she said and smiled slightly. "Why don't you continue the story from here" she suggested.

"I knew where Bastov was likely to be from previous experience. It needed to be ended, he would have kept coming until one of us was buried- I wanted it to be on my terms, not his" Callen stated, being unusually open in an attempt to get it over with as quickly as possible. "I got out of here as soon as I could, headed over to meet with an old contact and the rest you know" he finished, skimming over the events and hoping he wouldn't get pushed into spilling more. Hetty turned to the other occupant of the room.

"And you Mr Hanna? Did you suddenly feel like a vacation?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be happy with his response.

"I caught Callen trying to sneak out of the hospital. He convinced me that his plan had to be carried out to end it, I somehow convinced him for once not to go lone wolf and we arranged for me to meet him over there. G came up with the meet and we travelled separately, the RV points arranged" Sam explained with a sheepish grin.

"So you let me believe that your partner was over in Russia injured and by himself, taking on a long standing enemy that wanted him dead? And all along you knew exactly where he was and in fact already planned on joining him?" Hetty summarised with a serious face.

"I guess so" Sam responded softly. "He wouldn't have let me have his back if I had put the team at risk" he stated.

"And through all that it never crossed your mind that I would know?" Hetty finished with a smile forming on her face as she finally got one over on her agent. Sam looked up at her.

"You knew?" he questioned softly.

"Not straight away no, I worked it out when you suddenly disappeared- where else would you be?" she stated softly.

"See Hetty- I can play nice with others" Callen stated with a small smile, quoting an earlier conversation with the Ops manager.

"Yes, but yet still manage to get yourself almost killed in the process" Hetty commented sadly.

"I'm fine" the senior agent argued.

"No you're not Mr Callen, but you will be" she replied with a smile, getting to her feet and leaving the partners to speak.

"That was easier than I expected" Sam commented once she had left.

"False sense of security?" Callen asked, with a suspicious grin.

"Maybe, or maybe she didn't want to stress you too much" Sam responded. "Why don't you get some sleep G?" he suggested, and for once Callen listened to his partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Ten days later and Callen was finally walking free of the hospital. He sighed as the sunshine hit his face, relieved to be free and walking of his own accord.

"You good G?" Sam asked softly with a smile.

"Yeah Sam, I am definitely good" the younger man responded- and for the first time in a very long time he genuinely meant it. With one last breath of the blessed fresh air he slid into the challenger beside his partner, and set off on his way home.

The End


End file.
